Azutara
by azulastemper
Summary: What would happen if Katara fell for Azula? Would the fate of the world suddenly change? AzulaxKatara
1. Chapter 1

Part one

"Ever think of taking a bath lately because you reek bitch all over!" Katara snapped at Azula. This was unpleasant for the both of them. Maybe if Katara would shut up for a second Azula wouldn't mind.

They had been in Omashu a few days ago making a deal to trade Bumi for Tom Tom. Ty Lee did her crazy jab thing on Katara and the water bender was useless for just enough time for Mai to tie her up. The Avatar and other boy got away. Azula was planning on killing Katara right then but now she had the perfect bait. It seemed like a good idea at the time but right now she was really starting to regret it.

"I don't think Mai tied those ropes tight enough." Azula came behind Katara pulling at the ropes and the water bender's ribs were crushed. "There that's better." Azula patted Katara's shoulder.

"Touch me again and I will personally rip off that crown yours and beat you with it!" Katara shouted at Azula's back. The princess turned on her heels, rage coming over her.

"You are gonna get it now!"

"Bring it on princess! Because frankly you fight like a girl! And you're a man!" Katara said trying not to laugh at her last comment. Azula's fists tightened her face went red and if she was seeing correctly, there was steam coming out of her ears. "Oh don't be so jealous that you can't achieve my level of beautifulness."

"Jealousy would imply that I actually wanted to be anything like you! So I'm just gonna turn around and assume you suffer some kind of head trauma because there's no way I will ever be jealous of you! The sheer fact I tolerate your pathetic existence is a testament to my love and devotion to kill the Avatar! To me you're nothing but a vile, never gonnabe, riding on the coattails of your boyfriend's claim to fame!" Azula shouted.

"AANG IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Katara nearly screamed. Azula couldn't take anymore of that horrible excuse for a voice. She turned to the blade master and tore off Mai's sleeve.

"HEY!" Mai argued but Azula turned away and wrapped the cloth around Katara's mouth.

Azula shrugged. "The sooner we get there the better."

"You tore my sleeve!" Mai whined covering her pale arm.

"You want a potato to go with whine?" Azula replied coolly.

"I've had it with you!" Mai said angrily. "I'll meet you there!" Mai disappeared into the trees surrounding them. Azula glared at Ty Lee giving the girl an if-you-leave-you're-dead look.

"Wait Mai!" Ty Lee ran after Mai.

Azula stood there now she was stuck traveling alone with ugliest girl in the world. Behind her she heard Katara laughing at the fact her friends left her. Azula snatched the rope around Katara's neck and pulled her along. Now she really regretted kidnapping the girl.

When it was too dark to keep walking through the woods they stopped. She shot a fire ball at the pile of wood on the ground. The flames stayed blue for a few second before turning red and orange. She could hear Katara struggling on the opposite side of the fire. The water bender managed to bite off the cloth tied around her mouth. Katara opened her mouth to shout an insult at the princess a blue fire ball flew past her head.

"Whoops." Azula grinned.

"ARGH! You are just-_so_-evil!"

"Thanks." Azula said taking that as a compliment.

"You're going to pay for treating me so badly. I have powerful friends." Katara threatened. Azula almost choked on the bread she was eating she was laughing so hard. "What's so funny?"

"_You_ have _powerful_ friends?" Azula chuckled. "That idiot boomerang flinging guy and a twelve year old who has an arrow on his head? Oh and don't mention that destructive lemur and what's its name Momo?"

"Okay so they're powerful _sometimes_ but they'll be angry when they find me."

"_If_ they can find you. They couldn't find their own backside if they were given a map!" Azula laughed.

"It's not like you know anyone powerful!"

"Uh…my dad's the Fire Lord, my uncle's the Dragon of the West…and if I'm not mistaking the whole Fire Nation army is feared throughout world because of what they're capable of."

"What about Zuko?"

"Zuzu? Don't get me started on how much a disgrace he is." Azula said her smile completely gone replaced by anger.

"Can I ask you something?" Katara said curiously.

"What?" Azula snapped.

"Why do you hate Zuko? He _is_ your brother."

"Which is why I hate him," Azula said through her teeth. "First born, mom's love, friends, presents on Fire Day…" Azula mumbled. "I should have had all of that. But nooo…Azula just gets pretty dolls for all her hard work. I _hate_ dolls."

"Having a brother isn't all that bad. It's better than having a sister who you have to share everything with. Although with how whiny Sokka gets I'm not sure…but anyway they're stupid most of the time and you can control them." Katara said staring at the fire then she smiled.

Azula sighed and lay down staring up at the night sky. "Can I trust that you won't run off?" Azula looked over at the water bender.

"I don't even know where we are." Katara replied. "So yeah I guess."

With that Azula yawned and closed her eyes. "Azula?" Katara asked.

"Azula's sleeping right now. She'll be available tomorrow. Have a nice night." Azula answered. Katara gave a lazy laugh. As she sat there she watched the princess sleep because there was nothing else to look at.

It was weird. Azula looked so peaceful as she slept and it was hard to believe the girl could be so cold. The princess' light breathing came over the air gently. It was funny to hear Azula mumbling in her dreams. "Fire flakes…hot…" Katara only wondered what the girl was dreaming about. Then she got too tired to stay awake and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-

Katara opened one of her eyes slightly, for last ten minutes she felt as if someone was watching her. She saw Azula three inches above her head staring at her like she was an interesting bug to look at.

"AHH!" Katara crawled away from Azula. The princess laughed lightly at her response. "What're you doing you psycho?"

"Waking you up." Azula said innocently.

"Yeah wake me up not stare at me like I'm a fruit cake or something!" Katara said trying to calm down. Why on earth was her heart beating so darn fast?

"I didn't mean to scare you I was about to poke your shoulder when you woke up." Azula said straightening her back as she sat criss cross on the ground. "I did watch you though."

"Huh?" Katara asked confused.

"You looked…short." Azula said oddly. "You just looked short."

"I…" Katara stopped not knowing what to say in response to that.

"Don't know what to make of that?" Azula nodded and stood up. "Happens to a lot of people."

"What's that suppose to mean? You wake everyone up like that?" Katara said.

"No." Azula said grinning slightly. "Just people I want to do this to…"

Before she knew it their lips were pressed together. Katara's first instinct was to move away but she found…she didn't want to. She leaned forward embracing the princess even more. She could feel Azula smile and move closer to her. If she was woken up like this every morning, who knew how happy she'd be.

"WAKE UP DAMN IT!" Azula shouted. Katara felt her body being shaken so hard her brain bashed into her skull several times.

"Stop…" she groaned. "I'm awake! I'm AWAKE!"

Azula let go and her back crashed into the ground. "Ow…" she mumbled trying to hold her throbbing head but she was still tied up. "Did you _have_ to shake me that hard?"

"Sorry." Azula said not really meaning it at all.

Katara struggled to sit up since she couldn't use her arms. This wasn't good, she thought secretly, she had liked the way Azula had woken her up in her dream better than in reality. _No Katara you'd never think about that stuff on purpose._ That…nightmare was not about Azula or kissing especially not making out with Azula. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Come on!" Azula shouted and tugged the rope around Katara's neck but the water bender refused to move. Furious that the water bender wouldn't do what she wanted, she walked over to the girl. Raising her hand she struck Katara. The peasant rubbed her cheek then smirked.

"You hit like a girl." The ugly girl dare _challenge_ her. She had restrained every last bit of her power, until now. She fought the temptation to burn the girl alive, denied her desire to beat the girl harshly. Katara crossed the line now. No one stood up against her without paying the price.

She spun around bringing her heel against Katara's face knocking the water bender to the ground. Standing up straight again, she took a step towards the fallen girl who's lower lip was bleeding. Katara tried to sit up but Azula placed her dirty boot on the girl's chest and shoved her down. Blue flames flared from the tips of her fingers. "Refuse me again and you'll see what happens." She threatened. "Get. Up."

Turning around she started walking, Katara following close behind like a good peasant should. Now everything had gone quiet since they were no longer exchanging insults. Katara dare not insult the princess again.

The water bender was not afraid of anyone, she did not fear Azula. She feared uncertainty. She didn't know whether the princess would be in the mood to tolerate her insults or ready to snap. It was like waiting for death, you know its coming, but you never know when. From the sheer force in the princess' kick she knew that it was only a fraction of the fire bender's strength. She didn't want to imagine what it would be like to feel Azula's full strength.

As she walked she felt her body buckle, bracing herself because it felt like every time Azula looked over her shoulder to see if she was still there, a fist would ram into her face. Each glare the princess gave was terrifying. The look of death, her eyes were sharp and cruel, as if she saw straight through Katara.

The Water Tribe girl had gone very quiet now, just like she wanted. Azula thought letting go of her anger was fine, punching the person you hated was the perfect way to get anger out. But it just wasn't enough for her. She felt like she didn't do enough damage. No, she loved to get into her opponent's head and play off their fears, which is what she was doing now. She could guess that Katara was scared because she didn't know whether the she would attack or not. Each glance over her shoulder she played with Katara's fear a little more. This for her; was entertaining.

After plotting her next way to torture the girl she spoke. "You know if you're good I might let you go." She said causally. Katara didn't reply. After another three minutes Katara finally decided to say something.

"What do I have to give you in return?" the water bender said a bit angry.

"Honestly, is that hard to figure out?" she laughed lightly.

"I'm not handing Aang over to you." Katara said firmly. She would let Azula do whatever she could do to her but she refused to hand over her friend who was the world's last hope.

"Well then I guess I get a new pet don't I?" Azula grinned cruelly.

"I'm not a pet."

"For now." The princess said simply then went quiet again. Katara tried to get free of the ropes that were crushing her torso making it hard for her to breathe and walk so fast. She didn't want to show any weakness even though she needed desperately to stop and rest for a second. If Azula knew she wasn't able to keep up, the princess would think she was even more pathetic. She needed to prove herself worthy.

Katara became confused. Why did she need to prove herself worthy for the princess? That was just ridiculous. Why did she even care what the princess thought of her? If she ever got free from this torture, she'd put as much space between her and the fire bender. Once the war ended Azula would probably be put in prison or worse so why? She didn't have to prove anything but still she felt the urge to show the princess just how strong she was. That she could be more than a pet to Azula.

The prodigy looked over her shoulder again. For a second her eyes met the glossy blue ones. They were strong and held more love in them than anything in the world. Even in the hands of her worst enemy those eyes held hope and joy. It was the spectacular to see. The blue eyes of the water bender fascinated her and she wanted to look at them closer but remembered that would be a bit strange. Looking away she stared straight ahead of her.

Azula didn't look back at Katara again. She refused to satisfy her curiosity with the girl's blue eyes. Why was she interested in them? She hated the color the blue…until now. It was a relaxing color far more welcoming than the color red. Crimson was the color of blood, anger, and hate. But blue…it was happiness and peace. And what the hell kind of fire bender would she be if she liked the color blue? She had to stop this right now. Maybe just a one more quick look-,

"Azula?" Katara asked oddly. The princess came back to reality and realized she was about to walk into a tree. Stepping around it she continued a bit faster than before. "Can't you bend the sun so it'll be night and I can sleep?"

"What do you need sleep for?" she shrugged.

"We have been walking all day." Katara said struggling to loosen the ropes which were now digging into her arms and making her skin raw. "Do I have to be tied up the entire way to wherever it is we're going?"

Without thinking she stopped and walked behind Katara and untied the ropes. As she undid the rope, she could see the poor girl's red arms. The tip of her finger gently touched the girl's arm to feel the wounds. Katara jerked and grasped her arm. "I thought fire benders had warm hands?"

"They do," Azula said keeping her head low so she wasn't tempted to look into those blue eyes. "Mine aren't warm anymore."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" Azula said tired of being analyzed. Not everyone needed to know every last detail about her. If anyone should be analyzed it should be Katara. How on earth did she get her eyes to be so glossy?

"Are…you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Azula said a little more paranoid than she would have liked. "We should just really be focused on getting to our destination." She tried to sound a bit calmer but it wasn't really working. Keeping her eyes glued onto an acorn she tried to keep herself from looking at Katara. Those eyes, they did something to her, they made her forget about everything and enjoy that one moment their eyes were connected.

"Can't we rest for like a second?" Katara sighed tiredly. A jolt of concern filled Azula and she unglued her eyes to look at the water bender.

"No, we shouldn't stop." Azula said softly with a hint of sympathy in her voice. Katara wondered if the princess was actually worried about her. She wanted believe the princess but there was just no way of figuring out the truth. "How far do you think you can go?"

"One inch." Katara answered smiling a little.

"We've got at least another good three hours of daylight." Azula said. "You can walk that. If you do I'll let you sleep later tomorrow."

"I want to sleep now."

"I'll let you stop every thirty minutes."

"How about we stop now?"

"We aren't STOPPING!" Azula said frustrated because she could not persuade the water bender to continue.

"Well I'm not moving." Katara crossed her arms and lifted her chin.

"Fine you won't have to." The princess lifted Katara and held her over her shoulder and started walking. The water bender chuckled lightly. Changing positions so it was a more comfortable ride, Katara rested her thighs on Azula's hips letting the princess hold her up and she wrapped her arms around Azula's neck.

"Let's see how long you last now." Katara said and Azula took that as a challenge and picked up speed.

After thirty minutes of walking the water bender fell asleep. Katara's head rested on her shoulder and the girl's breath tickled her neck forcing her body to warm up. Sliding her fingers to get a better grip on the water bender's thighs, she couldn't help but want to feel the tan skin hiding underneath the blue fabric. And it didn't help to know that she in between Katara's legs or the fact the girl's soft chest was pressed against her back. All of this gave her tingles in places she never thought tingles could reach. She was straining to keep her body temperature normal so she didn't burn Katara. The only way to keep her mind away from these steamy thoughts was to walk faster.

When there was barely a streak of sunlight across the sky she decided it was best to stop. She came to an abrupt stop and let go of Katara because she could no longer be that close to the girl. Katara cried out in shock as she hit the ground. Azula didn't have to work hard to make a strong flame for the campfire since she about to burst. The water bender continued to sleep not even bothering to insult Azula for dropping her.

Azula stared at her trembling hands trying to get a grip on herself but nothing worked. She'd done everything. Thought about every little thing she could think of that would get her far from the thoughts that continued to run through her mind. She could use a cold bath right now. 

-

Cracking her eyes open she could see the dark sky with millions of white dots across it no moon insight. The black trees stood like tall shadows staring down at her. The air was freezing and she warmed up so she didn't shiver. The sound of the crickets echoed around her. She looked over at Katara who was completely knocked out and not waking up any time soon.

She lay there for a second wondering if Katara was cold or not. It was freezing out here but maybe Katara was used to the cold because she lived in the South Pole. She crawled over to the water bender and stared at the girl's eyelids wishing she could look into Katara's blue eyes. Slowly she dare bring her hand to Katara's arm. The tan skin was like ice. Moving a bit closer to share her warmth with Katara she brought her forehead against the water bender's.

"Mmmph…" the tan eyelids slowly struggled to open revealing those interesting eyes. The water bender didn't move, just waited for an explanation to why Azula was so close to her.

"You were cold." the princess whispered rubbing Katara's arm to make sure the girl wasn't turning into an icicle. A light smile came over the water bender as she stared into Azula's eyes. Katara moved closer to the princess and rested her head on Azula's shoulder and clung to the fire bender cherishing her warmth.

"Thanks." Katara whispered. Azula smiled and held the Water Tribe girl in her arms feeling this strange new emotion she'd never really paid attention to.

"Katara." she said nervously. "I…I think I'm…in love with you."

"NOOO!" Azula jolted and opened her eyes. She was lying on her stomach staring at the trees around them. She tried to move her arms but realized her wrists were tied together. "ARGH!" she rolled over and sat up searching for Katara. Burning the ropes around her wrists she was freed. She stood up; her eyes darted in each direction. She'd been an idiot to untie Katara.

Then the water bender leaped out from behind a tree and sent a blob of water at the princess and Azula was soaked. Then Katara moved her arm forcing the water to freeze and Azula was stuck in place. "Ha try catching me now." the water bender grinned.

The princess' body warmed up rapidly and the ice melted but she was still soaked. "That won't work on me." She said plainly. Katara's eyes went wide and she turned around and started running. Azula created a wall over fire to stop Katara. "You aren't leaving."

Sighing, the water bender gave up. Katara came back and looked at the fire that danced over some of the trees. "Aren't you going to put that out?" Katara asked.

"No." Tiredly Katara bended the water out of Azula's clothes and put out the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Peasant wants princess. Princess wants peasant. Forever separated by a war, class, and nations, classic forbidden love. Only she knew this was nothing like a fairy tale. For starters the princess' tended to be a little more girly, less aggressive, and just less evil. And the peasant though in rags was trop dead gorgeous; okay maybe that part was true. But in none of the famous loves stories in history did a woman fall for another. One more huge wall standing between them. Still, Katara couldn't help but what wonder what it would be like to be with the princess. If this strange fantasy could become true what fairy tale would they be?

Katara's Day Dream:

She didn't know how exactly but she managed to defeat the Fire Lord and run through the entire palace until she came to the tallest tower. In it rested the princess under a dreadful sleeping spell, cursed to remain that way for the rest of her life or until kissed by her one true love.

Crossing the room she came to the princess' bed and looked down at Azula. Leaning forward to free the girl from the curse, Azula groaned. "Gross you're breathing on me." The princess hissed and shoved Katara away from her.

"I thought-?" Katara asked confused. "You're supposed to under a spell."

"What?" Azula grasped her forehead. "I was sleeping just like any other normal human being, then _you_ showed up."

"I came to save you! Now let's go!" Katara said urgently and Azula just sat there until her head fell back and started laughing. Lowering her head she felt like a complete idiot.

"You-!" Azula tried to speak but couldn't stop laughing. "Think…I'm…in-in…_trouble_?" the princess continued to laugh at Katara's stupidity.

Maybe she just shouldn't daydream at all. Trying to not to sigh because then she would disturb Azula. She'd been watching the princess for about an hour. Azula was sitting on the ground meditating. But Katara's eyes were just staring at Azula's chest as it rose and fell becoming somewhat happy in an odd way.

For the past three days ever since Azula had carried her on her back, their bickering stopped completely. It was peaceful she could actually talk to Azula without getting annoyed because of that she had told Azula things she wouldn't even tell her own family. Of course the flawless princess had not shared any deep secrets she held in or if she held any at all. Katara didn't mind as long as she could be honest did it really matter?

Without the arguing it was easy to get closer and closer to Azula. Each day she'd get away with something. Like this morning she was able to hold Azula's warm hand in hers, whatever they were talking about must've been boring because that was the only thing she remembered. Katara was determined to get inside that hard shell. But the only way to get into Azula's inner workings was to seduce the girl, which so far wasn't easy.

In the past few days she'd noticed if she did something to catch attention Azula's curious eyes would wander over to her but only for a second. Still it was better than nothing. The gears were certainly turning in the mind of the princess and sooner or later the clever girl would realize what Katara felt. That was good. She wanted Azula to know, it would save her the agonizing task of admitting what she felt.

The water bender could only hope at this moment. If only the universe would give her a hint, she needed something, anything that would tell her what Azula was thinking. The fire bender just sat there, what the hell was she thinking about? No one just sits there for over an hour focusing on their breathing right? Not even a fire bender has the patience for that. Was it possible Azula learned to sleep sitting up?

Yes it was interesting to be able to watch Azula but seriously she was tired of waiting. But the darn ropes around her wrists wouldn't allow her to water bend, so she couldn't splash the princess. Oh no, then it struck. The horrible tingling in her nose, and she tried to stop it but then swooping down like a bomb she sneezed. Azula jerked and came onto her feet spotting Katara in less than a second.

"What're you doing peasant?" The princess asked a little shocked and nervous. The fire bender seemed a little uneasy as if Katara had gone through her private belongings instead of watching her.

"I wondered where you were." Katara answered with honesty. "I swear I was only here for like a minute." That was of course a lie.

"I like it better if I can meditate alone." Azula muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Katara said faintly. Then she struggled to get onto her feet but with your hands tied behind your back it is a really hard thing to do. "A little help?"

Azula didn't complain and grasped Katara's arm and helped her up. Katara came onto her feet, slid forward by an inch destroying all space between them. The both of them froze as they felt their bodies almost glued together. She could feel Azula grow warm before she was burned she stepped back. Her adrenaline was rushing like crazy and she couldn't hold back her smile. But Azula paid no attention her face. Instead the amber eyes came across her mother's necklace.

Without permission Azula reached out and touched it feeling the symbol carved onto the round medallion. "Yes, princess?" Katara said to get the girl's attention. Azula moved her hand away quickly and walked back towards the camp.

For the rest of the afternoon Azula was quiet and looked very annoyed by the expression on her face. Mostly glancing at Katara only to see the necklace then look away frustrated. What was Azula thinking? She wondered over a thousand things as she talked herself to sleep that night.

-

Midnight and she still couldn't sleep. Sitting up, she gave up tossing and turning to watch the water bender. Hugging her knees she observed Katara's sprawled out body her mouth slightly open. She couldn't take this torture any more and why should she? As a princess she could do whatever she wanted. Why not satisfy her curiosity?

She nearly tip-toed over to Katara and sat down on her knees next to the girl eyeing the necklace. What was it for? Who gave it to her? A lover? She hoped not. Bringing her hand to the necklace she brought the tips of her fingers against it. As she did she watched Katara closely, the girl didn't move. Then she decided to take her chances. With her index finger she drew a line straight down Katara's torso. Moving her finger as slow as she could, she stopped at the girl's naval before staring at the necklace again. She reached up to try and remove it to look at it closer. Katara stirred, eyes cracking open. Panicking Azula accidentally shot a jet of fire from the tips of her fingers.

The fire hit the tip of Katara's braid and the water bender jolted awake and put out the fire quickly. "What the hell?" Katara shouted as she saw Azula. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"What?" Azula said shocked. "It was an accident I swear!"

"You tried to KILL me?" Katara hollered with wide eyes once more.

"I told you for the last time I wasn't trying to kill you!" Azula shouted at the water bender who wouldn't shut up for two seconds to listen to what she had to say. Katara lifted her braid and pointed to tip. The brown hairs at the end were slightly black and a thin cloud of smoke was rising from them.

"Then what do you call this!" The tan girl hissed.

"An accident!" the princess insisted.

"You of all people don't have accidents!" Katara pointed out.

"This is the first time that that's happened!"

"Oh _sure_ it is." Katara rolled her eyes. "The second you try to attack me and fail it's an "accident" I don't believe you."

"You were asleep how would you know what happened?"

"I think I know when someone's trying to kill me!"

"I was trying to take your necklace off!" Azula shouted as she pointed to Katara's blue necklace. Katara grabbed her mother's necklace and moved back becoming very defensive.

"Why were trying to take it off?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"Because-cause I…uh…I wanted to look at it." Azula said trying to think of a reasonable excuse.

"Why'd you want to look it?"

"To figure out what it was for."

"Why?"

"Because I was curious."

"Why would you be curious about a Water Tribe betrothal necklace?"

"Is that what's it's for?" Azula said faintly staring at the necklace a little closer.

"You were trying to burn it weren't you? Destroy what I have left of my mother right? You filth!" Katara hissed.

"No I wasn't!" Azula shrugged.

"You have no right to be coming more than two feet away from me."

"I have every right." Azula straightened and sitting proudly.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"ARGH! WHY DO YOU HAVE BE SO DAMN CUTE?" Katara shouted. Azula went blank. What did she just hear?

"Wait…what?" Azula was completely shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"What did you just say?" Azula said just to make sure her ears hadn't fooled her. Katara was panicking that she had just blurted out her deepest secret. "How-how'd this happen? You're my _enemy_! I can't believe you just said I'm cute." Azula paced back and forth uneasily.

"Is that all?" Katara said faintly. "You just think this is crazy? You don't in any way feel the same way?" Azula stopped, hesitating to answer that question.

"This is ridiculous, your-your baldy's friend! Any moment now he'll swoop out of the sky and save you." Azula said avoiding the question. "Absolutely insane, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Azula."

"The Fire Nation's princess and a Water Tribe peasant, that's like asking the-,"

"Azula."

"What?" The princess turned around and saw the look on Katara's face. Her stomach cringed in fear. She hadn't answered the question. What was she going to say? Yes, I think you're hot?

"I'm waiting." Katara sat there eagerly.

"What you don't actually think I like, _love_, you?" she laughed nervously before her stomach sank. She slapped a hand to her forward. "What the hell is wrong with me? This wasn't supposed to happen! This has never happened before! I had everything planned out perfectly and now…now I'm a mess. Is this some kind of trick? Yes that's it, you're trying to trick me, so that I fall apart like Zuko and then you have no worries! Yeah that's it that's a reasonable answer for this. Because there's no way we, total opposites, could ever actually like each other."

"Or just maybe what you fear has actually happened." Katara said encouragingly.

"Do you have any idea what my dad would do to me if he knew about this?"

"I don't know he's probably crazy enough to tell you, you should marry me." Katara's eye brow arched as she grinned. "Just face it princess, sometimes opposites attract."

Azula just stood there for a second then let out a deep sigh. Katara stood up and placed her hands on Azula's shoulders, the princess' gaze moved from the ground to her brilliant blue eyes. Azula didn't know what to do but her instincts did, she leaned forward quickly bringing their lips together. The water bender stopped breathing and she pulled away to see if Katara was okay. The water bender's eyes closed and she fainted.

"Katara?" she came onto her knees to try and wake her up. "Katara?" she poked Katara's forehead.

"Ow…" the water bender mumbled then opened her eyes. They stared at each other for a long time, the silence only making things more awkward. "I love you." Katara admitted and Azula sat there for a second. No one had ever told her that before, not even her mother. "Look I know this is crazy, but that's what makes it all the better. I know there will be all sorts of chaos but I don't care. I have to do this again-," Katara pressed her lips to Azula's gently and the princess didn't move away.

The innocent kiss turned into a passionate kiss neither of them could pull away from. But the princess had to pull away or else something bad would happen. She sat there gasping, Katara looked at the princess wondering why she'd moved away. "I-," Azula took in another gulp of air. "Couldn't-," The princess took in another breath. "Breathe." Katara smiled widely.

Azula placed her hand on Katara's tan cheek._ I've been wanting to that for a long time I suppose_, she thought as she caressed the water bender's cheek. She stared into Katara's blue eyes loving their color. It was like trying to stop a magnet from connecting, she couldn't do it and her lips crushed Katara's again. She wrapped her arms around the water bender and refused to let go. The last time she felt this happy was when Zuko was banished but even then she was nowhere near this level of joy.

"So…decide to have a little fun with the prisoner?" Ty Lee's voice teased off in the distance. Azula sprang to her feet in seconds standing as stiff as a board.

"Oh don't mind us we've only been standing here for five minutes." Mai's depressed voice came from the darkness and the tall girl moved into the dim moonlight.

"You're dad is _so_ gonna kill you for this." Ty Lee giggled.

"He's not going to find out is he Ty Lee?" Azula said through her teeth as she created a blue fire ball in her palm.

"Azula stop threatening your friends." Katara sighed.

"Mmm…I wonder what would've happened if I didn't interrupt?" Ty Lee continued to tease.

"Gross Ty Lee." Mai mumbled.

"Ha better to catch them before they started to-,"

"TY LEE!" Azula said frustration.

"Now I know why you tied her up. I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff Azula." Ty Lee smiled unnaturally wide.

"Give it a rest!" Azula squeaked her face completely red. Then she looked over at Katara who was trying not to laugh but couldn't hold it in. The princess walked away from the three of them frustrated.

-

The four girls were next to the river that ran through the woods. Katara was standing in the center of the river bending the water. Azula sat there scrubbing her boots nervously, they were already so clean she could see her reflection but she couldn't look over at Katara who stood in her underwear. Suddenly a pile of water was shot at her face. She sat there for a second before looking over at Katara and Ty Lee laughing.

"Come on, the water's nice and cold." Katara said encouraging the princess.

"I can tell." She replied then put her boot on the ground and pulled off her baggy clothes, leaving on her under garments. She ran towards the water and dived in. The water felt good on her warm body. Her head popped out and she swam over to Katara. "So what're you doing besides shooting water at me?"

"Water bending obviously." Katara smiled.

"No offense but I don't know how you can even call splashing about bending." Azula said.

"Oh really? I don't how you can call setting someone on fire bending."

"That a challenge?" Azula teased. "Wouldn't be much of one though. Everyone knows fire is the best element." Another wave of water hit her face. "You're asking for it."

"Bring it on Azula." Katara said holding out her arms leaving her body wide open for attack, as if Azula couldn't do anything to harm her.

"Oh it's already been brought'en." Azula said waving her finger in the air playfully. The both of them just started laughing.

"Look Mai lesbians in their natural habitat." Ty Lee teased as she swam around on her back.

"Funny, Ty Lee." Azula mumbled. The princess turned her attention back to Katara. "Hey look I'm a water bender." She punched the water and splashed Katara.

"That's not a correct motion miss I'm so good at shooting fire balls." Katara crossed her arms.

"Oh right I forget you've got to wave your arms around." Azula made her arms mimic a wave.

"Very pretty." Katara grinned.

Katara made a graceful move with her arm some of the water in the river rose and fell slowly. In the corner of her eye she spotted Azula doing the same thing only worse. "What're you doing?" she laughed lightly

"Looking like an idiot."

"So now water bending makes me look like an idiot?"

"No, it makes _you_ look good."

"Here do you want me to show you what you're supposed to do?" Katara walked over to the fire bender. "Take your stance." Azula did but it was a fire bending stance forcing her body to become stiff. "You're not a piece of wood its okay to be flexible." Katara shook Azula's shoulders and the princess relaxed a little. "Better, hold up your arms a little more."

"Like this?" Azula rose her elbows and she looked like she was a kid pressed up a glass window.

"Closer together." Katara said and Azula did it but she wasn't doing it right. The water bender sighed and came behind Azula and placed her hands on Azula's forearms and pushed them closer to her center. "Right there. Got it?"

"Right here?" Azula grinned and moved her arms the wrong way on purpose. Katara put them back.

"Don't move them." Katara smiled. "Now twist your wrist like this." Katara rotated her hand and some of the water spiraled out of the river. Azula did it and she looked like a robot trying to do it. "Slowly."

Shrugging Azula did it again in supper slow motion and yawned. "If I moved any slower I'd be a hundred in no time."

"It's not that slow."

"Says you." Azula laughed lightly.

"For a fire bender you're doing good." Katara replied. "As good as a three year old."

Azula crossed her arms. "Yeah? I'd like to see you try and fire bend."

"Okay do something."

Azula smiled widely and punched forward sending a ring of fire into the air. The blue fire took on the shape of two dragons circling each forming a large heart before turning into bright gold flames. Katara just stood there her mouth wide open. Then she turned and looked at the princess. She used to think fire just destroyed but after seeing that, fire took on a whole new meaning.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Katara you have to." Azula said trying to persuade the water bender as best she could. Katara shook her head and crossed her arms refusing once again.

"Look the only thing good that came from the Fire Nation is you. That's it and there's no way I'm gonna wear some skimpy little thing like that!" Katara said pointing to the clothes she tossed onto the floor.

"But you refuse to let me tie you up-,"

"Have you even _heard_ what Ty Lee keeps saying every time you do?"

"Yes! It's kind of hard to avoid!" Azula shrugged. "But I can't just walk around with you looking like a Water Tribe peasant, you've got to blend in."

"Oh it's that, is it? Too ashamed to be seen with me? Huh? Huh?" Katara poked Azula's shoulder and the fire bender took an annoyed step back.

Azula shrugged and rested a hand on her forehead and turned around. "This is pointless." The princess banged her forehead against a tree for about five minutes, contemplating why she even bothered to try convincing Katara. They were complete opposites and couldn't agree on anything. Why she bothered was just-,

"…princess," Katara's annoyed and warm hearted voice had taken an entirely new tone. Azula hesitated to turn around, when she did and her eyes shot open wide in shock. Standing before her was Katara, a brown river of hair flowing down her back wearing a crimson shirt that revealed her flat stomach and long red skirt. Azula had never seen a better sight. Those Water Tribe clothes hid everything inch of the water bender but now….Azula had to thank the Fire Nation for its revealing clothing.

The princess opened her mouth speak but only air escaped. She swallowed quickly and attempted to speak this time. Her voice sounded awkward as if she hadn't talked in months. "Y-you look…wow."

"How did I know you'd say that?" Katara smiled slightly. "I should've known you where lying when you said this was all they had."

"Huh?" Azula asked she hadn't picked up a word she was too busy staring.

"Hmm did I find a weakness?" Katara chuckled lightly. "Forget the Avatar, alls we have do is dress up like sluts and we can defeat you."

"Eat me like a slut, what?" Azula wondered what the water bender was saying. Katara rolled her eyes and walked of out the dense trees they were huddled into. The princess followed her over to Mai who was sitting on a rock using Ty Lee as a dart board and the acrobat doing cartwheels to dodge the darts.

"About time, what were you doing?" Mai shrugged as she sent a dart flying through the air over to the blur Ty Lee had become.

"That's OBVIOUS." Ty Lee said in a sing songy voice.

"ARGH!" Azula ran over to Ty Lee and tackled the girl to the ground. She sat on Ty Lee's stomach her left had pressed to Ty Lee's shoulder pinning the girl down. "Say one more thing, go on just say it!" Azula said with wide eyes and an eager expression as she raised her fist.

Ty Lee bit her tongue to hold the insult back but it leaped out of her mouth. "I thought it was bad enough you're all over her but no you just have to have me too?"

"Oh you're dinner now Ty Lee." Azula snatched Ty Lee's neck and the acrobat gasped for air. Through the aggressive clutch the princess had on her throat, she managed to jab Azula in the neck and the princess fell over like a limp fish. The girl in pink flipped onto her feet bouncing back and forth like a boxer.

"You wanna fight now?" Ty Lee said smiling widely. Furious Azula tried moving but only her head lifted off the ground the rest of her body didn't respond. Darn it, Ty Lee got her good this time.

"Can we go now!" Mai said bored. Ty Lee walked over to Mai, Katara followed the three out of the clearing. They all expected to Azula to get up but they stopped noticing the princess hadn't moved. Katara turned around and saw Azula laying there staring up at the sky trying to calm down.

"Are you getting up or not?" Katara asked. Azula shrugged.

"I can't."

Katara turned to the other two. "Go on we'll catch up." Mai and Ty Lee turned around and headed through the trees. The water bender came over to Azula and held out her hand for the princess to take. Azula just looked at it.

"Can you move _anything_?" Katara sighed. The peasant grasped Azula's wrist and pulled up. With her left hand she held the princess' wrist and with other hand pulled on Azula's belt. She dragged the princess onto her feet and wrapped Azula's arm over her neck. "Jeez you're heavy. What're you made of steel?"

"Ha I wish." Azula smiled lightly as Katara pulled her over her back like a backpack. Katara took a shaky step forward and looked up, she couldn't see Mai and Ty Lee making their way through the trees.

"This little walk is about to become a seven day hike isn't it?" Katara groaned and struggled to walk.

"You can make it!" Azula said in a perky voice obviously being sarcastic.

"Shut up, you're starting to sound like Sokka." Katara sighed as she stepped over a rock and weaved around the trees.

After an hour Katara was worn out her body damp from sweat, it didn't help that the weather was continuing to get warmer. "Where are we going? This heat is ridiculous."

"Mmm…feels good to be close to home." Azula mumbled with her eyes shut, she'd been sleeping the entire away annoying Katara with her snoring. "Finally I can take off all these clothes."

"Whoa…slow down you've only been wearing all those baggy clothes cause you're cold?" Katara asked.

"Yes, it's been freezing."

"But it's only been like seventy five degrees."

"That's like winter for me."

"Here I thought you were just hiding your body."

"Why would I hide all of my sexiness?" Azula teased.

"Oh spirits help me, she thinks she's sexy." Katara rolled her eyes.

"You don't think so?"

"Not really, you pretty much go under the psycho looking category."

"You hurt my feelings." Azula pouted sticking out her bottom lip. They both laughed before their attention was caught by the sight of the large port sneaking out of the trees.

"Civilization!" the water bender cried in relief. Katara took a step forward before stopping, noticing the port belonged to the Fire Nation.

"What?" the princess asked not understanding why Katara had stopped so suddenly.

"Guess I have to get used to being able to go into places like this. Still, what're they going to think when they see me carrying their princess on my back?" the water bender questioned.

"They better get used to it." the princess mumbled tiredly. Katara smiled thinking somewhere, way, way, way, way down in Azula that she meant that they would be together for a long time. "There's no way I'll be walking any time soon." Once again she overestimated Azula's romantic side. "Hey look there's my baby."

"Huh?" Katara said with wide eyes caught off guard by the word "my baby" coming out of Azula's mouth.

"My ship, duh." Azula tried pointing but her arm was still useless. "She's gorgeous isn't she?"

"Azula you'd better stop talking about your ship like that or I'll think you're cheating on me." the water bender replied as she headed towards the outskirts of the port.

"Cheating on you?" the princess was surprised by that. "We're going out?"

"Are you kidding me?" Katara shrieked and Azula's ear stung in pain. "I thought we established this the other night!"

"Well you never said-,"

"YOU'D THINK AFTER KISSING SOMEONE YOU'D GO OUT WITH THEM!"

"Sorry! I've never…done anything like this before."

"I'M SO SICK OF-," Katara paused. "What did you say?"

"I…I've never dated anyone before." Azula shrugged, humiliated.

"Seriously?"

Azula lowered her head burying it into Katara's bare shoulder. "Can we please talk about something else now."

"So what've you been doing you're whole teenage life?"

"Um, I think that's obvious." Azula said angrily and pretended to roll her eyes.

"Oh so what I'm not you're "official" girlfriend."

"No-I don't know! Do you _want_ to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I do!" Katara said a little desperately. "I uh…mean yeah sure."

"Okay." The princess spoke not quite sure what to say. "So…as of now…you're my…mine. Funny this isn't exactly my idea of how I would end up having you." Azula sighed. "I would've had fun with a new pet."

"Too bad. _And_ as of now you better start acting like I'm a princess to you."

"Hold on who said that was in the agreement?" Azula said a little upset.

"Read the girlfriend contract Azula it'll tell you."

"What contract?" The princess couldn't understand. They just started going out and already she was confused. What in world was she going to do further down the road? They stayed quiet as they walked onto one of the backstreets of the port before coming onto the crowded main streets. Fire Nation citizens roaming around looked at them a little oddly. Most were whispering trying to figure out who Katara was. Others were running away at the sight of Azula.

They walked over to the docks and down the boardwalk. The walk ramp of Azula's large shiny new ship was waiting. "Aw…miss me sweetie? Poor girl so lonely out here."

"Girl?" Katara said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, I mean _it_." she corrected herself. "Do I have to say "it", it just sounds so harsh, like I'm hurting her feelings."

"It's a ship Azula! It's doesn't feel anything!"

"We Fire Nation happen to love our ships very closely! If you got a problem with her, then you better get used to swimming!" Azula said and Katara couldn't believe the princess was defending a ship of all things. "You Water Tribe people treat your necklaces like the most precious thing on the world."

"Because it belonged to my _dead_ mother Azula! That's nothing like loving a ship because it can take you across water!"

"Yeah well, my ship belonged to the factory." The princess said then turned to the hull of the ship. "Shhh…she doesn't know anything sweetie, you just ignore the necklace loving girl."

Katara came to the bottom of the ramp and let go of Azula's thighs still thinking the girl could move. The princess slipped off and into the water. SPLASH! Turning around terrified she realized Azula couldn't swim. She dived into the murky ocean water opening her eyes seeing only the dark green water stinging her eyes. She couldn't see the princess' body and she knew she'd better hurry otherwise the prodigy would be dead.

Then she saw something move underneath her and recognized who it was. Moving like a shark she swam towards Azula. Reaching out the tip of her fingers came to Azula's collar until she got a firm grasp. Looking up to she started swimming for the surface. Her hand popped out of the water grabbing the boardwalk and pulled herself up and heaved Azula onto the boardwalk.

The princess wasn't breathing. She leaned forward to bend the water out but Azula shot it into her face. Azula coughed for a second. "You-," another fit of coughing. "-dropped me!"

"I know I'm sorry!" Katara said wiping her face off. Azula strained to turn over and somehow did it. While in the water her arms had twitched, she forced them to move and pulled herself over to the ramp and started to pull herself up to the deck. "Azula I can carry you."

"Ha that's a joke you'll drop me again!" the princess shook her head and continued to inch up the ramp.

"You dropped me." Katara shrugged and walked over to Azula grabbing the girl's ankles and dragging the princess up the ramp.

Katara stepped onto the deck and the crew turned and watched at the strange sight of the princess being dragged over the deck. Somehow the water bender had gotten below deck and was searching for where Azula's cabin was, so far she'd just walked into random rooms seeing a few sights she could live without. Finally she found the right door and dragged Azula into the room and closed the door tiredly.

The princess pulled herself onto the bed and started to unravel her soaked belt and tossed it across the room at Katara. "HEY!" Katara shouted angrily. Azula just laughed. "Funny is it?" Katara took the belt, wrapping some of it around her knuckles and walked over to the princess and whipped the girl.

"Ow!" Azula said.

"Still funny?"

Azula's lips curved into a smile, the look on Katara's face was priceless. "A little." Katara hit her again aiming for Azula's shoulder but missed. "Ow! No chest shots!"

"I didn't hit it." Katara mumbled and tossed the belt at the wall. Azula's eyes narrowed, she was barely able to lift her torso to pull her boot off. Once she did she threw it at Katara's back. The water bender turned around giving Azula that _look._ "Are we doin' this?"

"Yeah we're doin' this." Azula replied.

Katara pulled off her sandal and chucked it at Azula's head and the princess ducked, slowly gaining feeling in her body again. Azula pulled off her red forearm protectors and stretched her arms as Katara got ready to attack. The water bender leaped over to tackle her, Azula rolled off the bed and fumbled to the floor. While on the floor Katara rammed into her quickly, Azula rolled over shoving Katara onto the floor.

Frustrated the water bender crushed her knee between Azula's legs and the princess fell over. "Ow I thought that only hurt on guys!" the princess groaned as she came onto her knees. She slowly got onto her feet but she was a little wobbly, without hesitation Katara shoved her into the desk knocking everything off and she dragged Azula across it. The princess' eyes widened as she neared the edge of the desk she came onto her feet and thrust Katara against the wall. Grinning slightly she leaned forward to steal a kiss. Katara only laughed in victory as she grasped a vase and smashed against Azula's head.

The princess took a step back rubbing her head for a second before smiling. She was getting all hot and bothered off of this. Katara noticed this and shook her head. "You're crazy."

"Am I?" Azula grinned widely and snatched Katara's wrist and pulled the girl towards her embracing Katara's lips. Katara's hand reached up and tore out the crown using the sharp point as dagger, tore Azula's tunic in two and pulled away the shredded clothes before gently kicking Azula in the stomach. Azula fell back onto the bed.

The door opened, Ty Lee and Mai looked around at the destroyed room. "What the hell are you two doing?" Mai asked looked as shattered vase, the torn clothes. "Killing each other?"


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Aang stop crying." Sokka said for the hundredth time. The air bender was huddled up against Appa tears falling like a river from his eyes.

"Who knows what she's doing to Katara right now?" Aang managed to say with his weak voice. "Or what horrible torture machine Katara's tied up to! She's your sister and you're not worried?"

"Katara's probably fine, by now she could have escaped. But if you don't stop crying we'll never find her. And I don't think Appa likes a tear bath." Sokka said. Aang looked at him with wide eyes tears continuing fall. "Come on Aang. Why are you so upset?"

"Because I love her Sokka!" Aang sobbed even harder. "And she's gone! She's gone!"

"Well if you'd stop acting like a baby we could find her!" Sokka shouted a little annoyed. But this only hurt Aang's feelings. The Avatar cried for about another hour before he stopped and they continued to search.

Azula nibbled Katara's ear and dragged her nails across Katara's back. "Mine…" the princess mumbled aggressively. Mai and Ty Lee's eyes went wide as they saw the two girls. Slowly the two of them backed out and closed the door.

The princess' hands slid up Katara's back coming to the laces on the back of her skirt and her fingers were fumbling over each other trying to undo the laces. Katara swallowed deeply, hardly believing that she sitting on Zuko sister's lap about to do the insane. "Wait." she said nervously.

"For what?" Azula grumbled.

"I've never done anything like this before." Katara explained.

"Its easy trust me, you just lay there." Azula said continuing to untie the laces. Katara grasped the princess' eager hands and held them in front of her.

"Be patient."

"No!" Azula said. "I'm not a patient person. When I want something I want it now!" Azula got her hands free and came back to the laces. Katara shoved her off and pressed her down against the bed laughing slightly.

"Haven't you ever heard good things come to those who wait?" Katara smiled.

"Forget that!" Azula said.

"Maybe if you calm down for a second you might see a little something." Katara offered and her eye brow arched.

"Depends on what this something is." Azula grinned devilishly.

"If you can guess right, you'll see what I'm talking about." Katara teased.

"Mmm….clever girl." Azula smiled. "Let's see….is it tan?" Katara nodded. "Round?" Katara nodded again. "Soft?"

"Yep,"

"Does it come in pairs?"

"Yes." Katara grinned even wider.

"Hmm…" Azula giggled slightly. "Am I guessing close enough yet?"

"I'll let you off easy and tell you what it is." Katara leaned closer to Azula's ear and whispered. "It's my…" Katara said sexily. "Big toe." Katara pulled her sandal off and put her foot in Azula's face. The water bender started laughing like crazy and stood up.

"That's a rip off!" Azula complained.

"Ha you totally fell for it!" Katara said.

"Katara I'm not playing with you." the princess stood up. "Get on the bed now before I burn you."

"Yeah right!" Katara opened the door and ran out. Azula shook her head laughing she grabbed a new shirt and shoved it over her head and ran after the water bender.

"Hey Aang what's that?" Sokka said and pointed towards the water about a few miles away. The Avatar turned and squinted trying to see that far, before his eyes went wide.

"It's a Fire Nation ship!" Aang said eagerly. "It's got to be them!"

"Don't get too excited Aang it might not be them."

"Shut up Sokka!" Aang pulled the reins and sent them flying towards the ship. 

"Caught you!" Azula grinned and grabbed the water bender and held her in place. Katara gave a shriek in surprise she'd been caught. The Water Tribe girl turned around wrapping her arms around Azula's neck.

"Darn you're fast." Katara smiled. Azula leaned forward bringing her lips to Katara's. While connected Katara took a step back, her back hitting a metal pipe. THUNK!

"Ow!" Azula stepped back rubbing her forehead noticing she hit her head on one of the low hanging pipes.

"Aww are you okay?" Katara asked and grasped Azula's wrist and lowered her hand noticing the bruise. "Ouch."

"How is it no one can lay a finger on me, yet I walk into a pipe?" Azula sighed.

"You were pretty distracted." Katara giggled. "Come on I'll heal it for you."

They kept a good distance from the ship. "It should be easier to sneak onto the ship at night. That way we won't be seen looking for Katara."

"She'll be in a dark room in chains Sokka it won't be hard to find her." Aang whispered a little annoyed.

"Well you know the Fire Nation, that ship probably had hundreds of dark rooms with chains." Sokka muttered.

"Ahhh you loose again!" Azula laughed in victory has she put her Pai Sho piece down. Katara shrugged.

"This is the last time I play strip Pai Sho with you." Katara said smiling widely.

"I knew Iroh was good for something." Azula smiled and leaned back in her chair confidently.

"That's not fair you're the only one who hasn't taken anything off." Ty Lee complained crossing her arms hiding her bare chest. The three of them looked over at Mai huddled in the corner.

"You still cold Mai?" Azula teased.

"One more word and I swear," Mai said lifting her dagger.

Katara stood up. "Come on Katara take it all off now, I won fair and square." Azula's grin widened. There was a knock on the door. "Argh, what is it now?" she shrugged. "You got lucky this time Katara, but you won't be for long."

Azula walked over to the door and opened it slightly to see a guard. "The Avatar's flying about three miles behind us, he's probably coming for the girl, princess." The guard said. Katara's eyes went wide.

"Aang's coming?" Katara said and scrambled towards the door. The princess ran after Katara and to see if it was true. The both of them ran out onto the dark deck to see Appa was a little dot flying in the distance. Katara turned to Azula sadly and hugged the princess. "Um…not that I don't like that, but with Avatar so close I don't that's a good idea." Azula said and Katara hesitated to let go.

"We've been seen." Katara said faintly. "And he knows you have me-,"

"Look I kidnapped you for a reason-,"

"No." Katara said firmly putting her arm in front of the princess to stop her. "I won't let you kill Aang."

"You're no fun are you?" Azula crossed her arms. Katara could see Appa coming closer before Aang and Sokka got a good view, the water bender pressed her lips to the princess'.

"Promise me you'll come find me."

"What-?"

"Promise me!"

"I promise, but Katara you're just leaving?"

"I have no choice." Katara whispered and headed over the edge of the deck. Appa swooped down low and Katara jumped into the saddle. Azula just stood there watching the Avatar take Katara as far away from her as possible.

"Katara are you okay?" Aang said in relief as he hugged her so tightly she couldn't move.

"I'm fine Aang." She said while trying to breath. "Can we please just look for an earth bending teacher?"

"Yeah, o-of course." Aang said wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Glad have you back little sis." Sokka smiled warmly and gave her a hug. Katara sighed deeply wishing she'd done the right thing by leaving but, when she turned back and saw the Fire Nation ship in the distance, she knew she didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

_Everything will be fine, just stick to the darn plan and nothing can grow wrong. Hopefully you're brother is as stupid as you think and he'll join you, and of course Katara won't fight you. Then the Avatar has no one on his side for a just enough time for…_

She walked out of the tunnel going into the larger cave where Aang and Katara were running off. She leaned forward shooting a bright blue fire ball at them, missing on purpose. She only did it to get their attention. They both turned around Katara's eyes went wide with shock. _Alright here comes the part where she makes it clear she's with-,_

Katara shot a giant wave of water at her. _No she did not just do that!_ She took in a deep breath and shot a wall of fire at the wave, evaporating the water and the steam swirled all around her but she didn't let that slow her down. She got a good running start before leaping and she popped out of the cloud. She half heartedly put effort into her punches and sent two fire balls down at the peasants who could easily block it with water.

She landed on a rock jutting out of one of the columns. The Avatar did a quick move with his arms and the column shook. _No!_ She leaped off getting her balance back quickly and landed between the both of them. Not knowing what the hell Katara was doing she was ready to attack her as well. A blast of red fire came between her and the Avatar. It was the weakest blast she ever saw, that could only mean one thing. _Zuzu._ She turned and saw her brother standing there ready to attack, glancing at her then at the Avatar unsure of who to chose. _Hurry up already you moron!_

Zuko shot a fire ball towards Aang. _Alright this just might work. Now to deal with Katara._ She moved her arm in and arc and shot a jet of fire towards Katara. The girl extinguished the fire quickly before it caused any damage. Katara twisted her wrist sending a whip towards Azula's feet. With little effort she jumped and flipped backwards landing on her feet hitting a puddle. The both of them headed towards one another. Bending the water in the puddle Katara shot a whip towards her again. Her eyes went wide it was already too late to move and she fell back. _Dang it Katara! Can't you tell I'm going easy on you? Cut me some slack!_

She got onto her feet as fast as she could. Katara bended the water all around her body creating two water tentacles, one came straight to her. She leaned forward, a blast of fire erupting from her knuckles but it was too weak to work and her arm got trapped in the water. Now the other tentacle came at her, she kicked but now her leg got stuck. _Crap!_ She struggled to stand as Katara moved the water. A jet of red fire flew through the air breaking the water and she fell back to her feet. _Alright if I need Zuko's help to free me Katara's either really good or I'm being a little bit pathetic._

Since she wasn't planning on killing Katara, she could fight Zuko instead since Katara wanted to be all hard core water bender. She saw the Avatar crawling out of a crater how he got there she had no idea but she knew she was going to finish the little child for taking Katara away from her like that. Shooting fire from her hands and the soles of her feet she sped forward, the Avatar used crystals to cover his body and moved towards her. This would be too easy.

She leaped forward shooting a massive wave at the Avatar. The crystals around him shattered and he flew through the air. The Avatar smashed into a wall and she grinned. Zuko sent a fire ball at Katara it was no where near strong enough to cause any damage. Just because she felt like outshining her brother for the thousandth time she leaped down and punched forward sending a wave of flames at the water bender. Katara was knocked back and to fell to the floor. _Uh-oh I think I overdid it._

Suddenly the Dai Li decided to show up. She let out a sigh of relief it was hard to fight and not use her full force. Katara and the Avatar are no match now. Then she saw him hide in a crystal tent. _What's he doing?_ She thought suspiciously. Whatever he was doing in there it couldn't be good. While Zuko and the other idiots stood there with mouths open trying to figure what was happening, she ran behind the crystal tent ready to attack.

Sure enough the crystal tent shattered at the top and out came the Avatar, tattoos glowing. Such an epic come back, if given enough time he'd cause a lot of trouble. _Here's what you get for taking Katara._ She leaned forward after doing the motions, lightning flying from the tips of her fingers straight towards the Avatar's back. The Avatar fell down knocked out practically dead. She straightened and blew the smoke away from the tips of her fingers. _And that's how you take down the Avatar._ She smiled confidently. The princess shrugged tiredly. _And of course miss goody toes is going to save him and heal him, ruining all the hard work I just did. Curse her damn friendship with him. Wait a minute…_her smile widened as she watched Katara take Aang and leave. _I know exactly what to do to get rid of their little friendship. Ha, it'll be so easy too._

Azula left immediately heading for the throne room, as she wanted her confused brother followed. Without really thinking she managed to make it to the throne room and she sat down on her new throne and tapped her fingers on the armrest as the gears in her head whirled around.

"I betrayed uncle." Zuko said in a depressed tone.

"No, he betrayed you." she said firmly getting angry at Zuko for having second thoughts. "Zuko, when we return home, father will welcome you as a war hero." _More like a war disgrace making me do all the work. But anyway…_

"But I don't have the Avatar, what if father doesn't restore my honor?" he asked.

"He doesn't need to, today you restored your own honor." _I restored your stupid honor you idiot. If it weren't for me you would've been on the Avatar's side. Spirits why, why did you have to give him the brain the size of a walnut?_ "And because I trust you, Zuko, I'm allowing you to rule Ba Sing Se while I'm away."

He looked at her confused. "You're leaving?" From the looks of it he didn't like the sound of her going somewhere. "Are you going home?"

"No, I have to go somewhere else." She looked over at the door. "If I don't leave now, it'll be too late."

"But-,"

"Zuko," she said a bit of her frustration coming out. "You're a big boy now, you don't need me to be guiding your every step." She turned away from him and headed for the door. She wasn't taking anyone or anything with her. She had to go alone.

She crawled out of the water gasping for breath; she had swam for miles. She'd followed the bison all the way from Ba Sing Se. She swam for who knows how long, she swore she just set a new world record. As Katara and the others met up with a Water Tribe ship, she held onto the back and followed behind. Now she'd made it to Chameleon Bay, she needed water badly to rinse out the foul taste of pure salt in her mouth.

When she had the energy to move, she crawled across the tan sand heading for the blue tents. The watchmen and Katara were the only ones awake. Tiredly she hid behind a bush and carefully watched her water bender.

Katara looked like she hadn't slept in days, but her full and undying attention was at her hands which had blobs of glowing water around them. The water bender pressed them against Aang's wound and the body twitched in pain. Katara could heal so much but what she did do was make the wound look a bit better but there was no way she could heal all of it.

Azula raised a hand to her forehead, remembering the tingling feeling it hand when Katara healed her bruise. The water bender was talented, if she was a water bender she'd be on the same level as Katara.

Katara pulled a blanket over Aang and hugged her knees in worry. She watched the girl stare up at the sky whispering something before a tear came down her cheek. "Hey who are you?" A man's voice came behind her. Before she could get to her feet he grabbed the back of her collar and dragged her into the light of the fire. The man's voice woke several people, one of them being Katara's brother. The boy came over with his club giving an angry expression.

"The enemy!" Sokka hissed. "She's the one responsible for what happened to Aang. Kill her quickly before she can run back to her friends and have us all killed!" The man who had a firm grasp on her collar removed a knife and brought the cold metal to her throat.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted obviously upset and shoved her way through the men who gathered around. "What good will it do to just kill her?"

"It would save us a lot of trouble!" Sokka said crossing his arms. Everyone so far was on Sokka's side. Any second the knife would move and she'd be dead.

"Think for once!" Katara argued. "She could have valuable information on how to get into the Fire Nation and how to find the Fire Lord!" Now everyone around them lowered their weapons. Katara had a point. Sokka knew he wouldn't have his way and kill the princess right then.

"Alright but I'm not trusting her with anything." Sokka glared down at Azula angrily. Her eyes narrowed in response. The blade touching her neck moved away and cold chains came around her wrists. The man pulled on her collar again, before she was choked she scrambled onto her feet.

She glanced at Katara who gave her a sad look. Then she was shoved forward. "Move it Fire Nation filth." She could've fought back but she didn't. If she did this right she could use this to her advantage instead of the other way around. They walked into a tent where a man who resembled Sokka somewhat was sleeping; she assumed this was Katara's father. "Sir, we have a prisoner."

The tired man opened his eyes and spotted Azula. He gave her a friendly smile. "I don't think an Earth Kingdom citizen is a threat-,"

"She's Fire Nation."

Immediately the kind tired expression changed to upset and angry. "Well, in that case we'll have to be a bit more cautious." Katara's father said and came onto his feet fully dressed incase of an attack. He came towards her observing her from head to toe. "You don't look dangerous." At this a hint of a smile came over her face. "Do you have a name?"

Azula remained quiet. This seemed to test Katara's father's nerves. "I asked you a question. Or did the Fire Nation not teach you how to speak? They just taught you to kill and destroy didn't they?" Katara's father said in a very angry tone and the other Water Tribe man's grip on her collar tightened. "That's all you'll ever be good for, but it won't last long. We're going to bring your home down. Does that make you angry?"

Azula continued to act if she hadn't heard a word of it. "Do you even understand what I'm saying? You're nation will be brought to its knees." Katara's father thought he was so superior to her because she refused to talk. She sighed and shook her head; he was so far below her, his insults meant nothing. "Pity the Fire Nation wasted you; you're such a pretty girl." Katara's father sighed greatly.

"Dad." Sokka came into the tent and gave a mean look at Azula.

"What is it?"

"I came in here so that _she_ won't trick you."

"Trick me?" Sokka's father laughed. "By the looks of it she doesn't seem very intelligent."

Sokka's eyes went wide. "Ha, she's smarter than anyone I've ever met and manipulative! She can shoot lightning from her psycho fingers!" Sokka's father didn't quite believe this at first. "Dad, she's the Fire Nation's princess! I bet she could wipe us out by herself!"

"Princess?" Sokka's father looked at Azula in shock. Azula straightened and a little standing a little more proud. "This princess wouldn't happen to be Azula would she?"

"Well, now it seems I'm not a stupid as you thought I was." Azula replied an evil grin coming over her face.

"Make sure she's watched every second of the day. You won't do anything without me knowing so." Katara's father said no longer underestimating her. "Don't give her anything, and don't listen to her." he ordered the man holding her collar. "You may be clever with words but what good will they do when no one listens to you?" he turned his attention back to the other man. "Bring her back in the morning for interrogation."

"Come on." the man pushed her towards the flap of the tent and they walked out. "Toph." The man said. A girl in tan and green clothes staring blindly into the distance jerked.

"What?"

"You wouldn't mind watching the prisoner would you?" he brought Azula over to the large flat rock Toph was sitting on.

"Why not?" Toph shrugged obviously bored. Azula took a seat next to Toph. She became confused that the man had just left her there for a blind girl to watch her. Were they really that stupid? She started to stand up. "Don't even think about it." Toph's firm voice threatened and Azula sat back down.

"How'd you know I moved?"

"I can see through earth bending as long you sit on this rock I know if you move or not." Toph explained quickly. Great, an earth bender. She hated earth benders and this one seemed a little too stubborn to listen to her for her to be able to trick the girl into letting her go. Yep, she was stuck there.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

A gallon of water was dumped onto her head, she shot upward. She coughed for a second trying to get the water out so she could breathe. Turning to whoever dumped the water she saw Sokka standing there. "Good morning your royal psychoness." He sneered. Azula sighed deeply giving her best "hurt little girl" expression.

"I don't deserve to be considered equal to you after what I've done." She explained in a painful voice.

"Darn right you're not equal, trying to kill Aang like that!" Sokka crossed his arms.

"I just…I didn't know what I was doing." She lowered her head even more strands of her wet hair falling over her face as she did. "Whatever punishment you plan on giving me, I probably deserve it."

"Hmmm, an apologetic Azula, I don't like it." Sokka said suspiciously. "Toph come here."

"What now?" Toph mumbled and walked over to them.

"Is she lying or not?"

"I can't tell dumb dumb we're on sand."

Sokka took out his club and shoved into Azula's face. "If this is come kind of trick-,"

"Sokka!" Katara's said from behind her brother and pushed the club away from Azula. "She may be our prisoner but that doesn't mean you have to torture her." Katara snatched Azula's arm and pulled up her up and led her towards her father's tent. "Come on."

Azula looked over her shoulder at the upset boy then turned to Katara. She looked to her left to make it look like she wasn't talking to Katara. "What's your deal?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked looking the other way as well.

"Why were you on the Avatar's side instead of mine? I go through all the trouble of trying to take over Ba Sing Se so I that can kill-capture-the Avatar and then we have no worries but then you go and fight on his side?"

"Aang's my friend and I trust him, he's going to stop this war and that matters more than my happiness." Katara explained.

"Can't you be just be a little selfish for once?" Azula shrugged. "It's not like it's that hard."

"Look just be thankful I was selfless enough to keep you from being killed yesterday. For a prodigy that was pretty stupid move." Katara hissed. "And have you even come up for a reason _why_ you were spying on us? Spirits! Are you trying to get us caught?"

"I came here to kidnap you and get out, I wasn't planning on getting captured." She mumbled. They went quiet as they walked into the large blue tent where a few of the men and Katara's father stood in a circle waiting for the prisoner to come. Sokka walked in a few seconds after they did. Azula came to the center of the circle, all eyes on her.

Being in a room with a bunch of people that hated her was nothing new to her. She knew a lot of people wanted her dead, as long as they never admitted it, she'd let them live. Nor was this the first time she faced a group of strangers, she'd talked to a crowd a hundred times larger than this. She wasn't nervous at all, she was calm and prepared to lie to all of their faces and make them believe what she said. So the pressure they probably wanted her to feel sadly never reached her.

"Sokka explained to me every encounter they have had with you." Katara's father spoke. "Indeed you are quite the enemy. I'm just curious though, after gaining power of Ba Sing Se why did you desert it to follow us?"

She could see in the corner of her eye Katara was becoming very nervous. "I wanted to see if the Avatar had died or not." She said only half of that was true. Katara relaxed a little. Thank the spirits Katara wasn't up there explaining all of this. Sokka and the others all became a bit upset by this. She gave a sad expression. "When I saw him again, I saw what I did, I don't know what it is…I just…I feel guilty." She lied and they all seemed a bit cautious.

"I don't believe her." Sokka said frankly.

"Sokka." Katara hissed and hit her brother's arm.

"I'm with Sokka on this one." Katara's father spoke staring at Azula directly in the eyes and turned away no longer able to stare into the sinister gold. "I don't trust her either."

"You all are just blinded by what the other fire benders have done!" Katara argued. "Just because her whole nation is our enemy doesn't mean she can't change! What if she really does feel guilty?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Sokka replied. "She tried to _kill_ you and Aang yesterday! She came here to finish the job if Aang was still alive!"

"People change!"

"That's enough you two." Their father said. "We didn't come here to argue we came to ask questions." Everyone looked at her once again.

"Let me handle this dad, if anyone's gonna get her to talk it'll be me." Sokka said confidently and Azula wanted to laugh right then but she remained normal with an unreadable look on her face. "Where's the Fire Lord?"

Azula looked at him wondering if that was a serious question or not. "Well…most rulers stay in a palace, which is usually at the heart of their nation." She explained very slowly to Sokka.

"Oh, right." He answered. "Seeing how we don't have a map of the Fire Nation, it would be a bit difficult to locate where this "heart" is. And there's the trouble of trying to get past the blockades, not to mention we still have to find Aang a teacher."

"Honestly, it wouldn't be that hard to do all of that." Azula said simply. "You don't need a map of the Fire Nation, once you get there it's pretty obvious where the main island is. And the blockades of course won't a attack a ship of their own. All you have to do is steal a ship, and finding a teacher, you have heard of schools haven't you?"

"All of that could take time, but I do believe it will work." Katara said contemplating. "But why do all of that when we have something in this room we can use to our advantage?" Everyone became confused. "She knows where the main island is, she has a ship, and she can teach Aang fire bending."

"No way," Azula shook her head. "You actually think I'm going to help you people?"

"If you won't you've already told us what we need, we could kill you." Katara's father answered. Azula decided she wouldn't fight them and that was the only reason they thought she was helpless, when actually it was the other way around. "That's what I thought. You can leave now."

Everyone headed out of the tent before someone else could take her, Katara took Azula's arm again and led her out. "I can't believe I have to teach the Avatar fire bending." Azula said in a slightly angry tone.

"Well we are in a war and its time you did your part to help end it." Katara whispered back.

"I was doing that when I took over Ba Sing Se." Azula muttered.

Ignoring the comment Katara continued to walk and spotted Toph. "You can help me today instead of sitting on a rock with Toph." Katara offered as she came over to her tent which she had to share with Sokka. Katara opened the flap and walked in and Azula turned her back to the door waiting patiently outside. It was rude to not enter a room she wasn't invited into, Zuko learned that the hard way. Katara came out and handed her a bucket. Azula stared at it confused.

"What do I need a bucket for?"

"We get to wash dirty socks today." Katara explained. The water bender headed over to the where the tide was coming in. Azula ran over to her.

"Wash?" Azula asked and Katara nodded. "I've never had to wash my own socks and I have to wash _theirs_?" she stared at the bucket giving it a mean look as they came over to the water. Katara kicked off her shoes and rolled up her pants and put her feet in the cold water and scooped water into her bucket.

"Come on, we've got to fill a bunch if these."

Azula pulled off her boots and rolled up her pants. She came over to the water and stepped in. "COLD!" she said in agony as she walked over to a deeper part. Quickly she tilted the bucket onto its side and moved it to the left, trapping water inside. She leaped out of the water the second she had it full and followed Katara over a tub. Piled in the tub were the foulest smelling socks she'd ever encountered and she gagged on the air as she tried to breathe. They poured the buckets of water into the tub and headed back.

They did this about fifteen more times before there was enough water. Azula pulled her shirt over her nose so she could stay alive while forced to wash the socks. Katara handed her a bar of soap she stared at it oddly before daring to reach into the filthy water and pulled out a sock which was blue but was now brown. She brought the bar of soap to the stinky fabric and slid it over as carefully as she could but the bar of soap shot out of her hand and into air hitting the sand.

"Ahh come on be careful." Katara shrugged. The water bender cleaned of the soap as best she could before handing it back and Azula tightened her grasp and started to do it again. There about an inch between her eyes and the sock as she tried to see every speck of dirt. If they wanted her to wash socks damn it they would get the cleanest socks they ever wore.

Katara had a pile of socks done and Azula barely had any done but each sock the princess cleaned looked perfect, they were so clean the blue of the sock was visible again. Some of the men noticed Azula was doing a better job than Katara and came over. "Hey…" one guy asked. "Could you wash mine?" he took the sock out of Katara's hand and handed it to Azula.

"_I'm_ washing it!" Katara snatched the sock back frustrated that a princess, who never cleaned any clothes, was cleaning better than she was. Now the water bender was scrubbing harder than ever trying to get her socks as clean as the ones Azula had washed. But she continued to lose. "If you're gonna be so perfect about everything little thing, why don't you go make a weapon!" Katara said frustrated.

Azula didn't know what was with everyone that day. Every time she tried to help, everyone was jealous and told her to go bother someone else. Maybe it was because she did everything better than them. The only person who seemed to tolerate her was the short earth bender.

Azula didn't mind Toph that much, the earth bender just minded her business. She guessed she felt at home around Toph because the girl was one of the richest people in the world. It would good to be around someone in high society again, still Toph wasn't the _normal_ upper class girl. She could tell because Toph burped loudly from behind her and leaned back comfortably.

"I don't know about you princess but I couldn't think of a better place to be." Toph smiled and patted the rock next to her. Azula shrugged and stared out at the sunset.

"Anywhere's better than here." Azula mumbled.

"Toph?" Katara's voice came from a few feet away. Both her and Toph seemed a little surprised to hear that voice.

"Sugar Queen?"

Azula looked at Toph strangely. _She calls Katara, Sugar Queen?_ She watched as Katara climbed onto the rocks and spotted them. "There you are." Katara smiled as she saw the princess.

"Of course I'm here, you didn't think I'd stay on the sand forever did you?" Toph replied. Katara almost forgot Toph was there for a second.

"Yeah I…I knew that." Katara came over to Azula. The princess stared out at the sunset. She hated the sunset because that meant she lost some of her bending strength. Katara rested her head on Azula's shoulders letting out a sigh.

"What're you doing?" Azula hissed. "Someone's gonna see."

"Who? Toph? She's blind remember?"

Azula looked over her shoulder at Toph. "I know she's blind. I just don't feel comfortable with her sitting there."

"I can hear you, you know." Toph stated. "What're you two trying to hide?"

"Nothing." Azula lied and for the first time the earth bender couldn't tell if it was the truth or not. Suddenly their attention was torn as a horn blew in the distance. "Don't tell me it's time to let all of those disgusting Water Tribe men on my ship?"

"Hey!" Katara nudged Azula's arm. "I don't insult the men in your nation. Say sorry."

"I haven't said sorry since I was four, I'm not starting now." The princess replied stubbornly. She loved Katara, that didn't mean she had to like the rest of the Water Tribes' people.

Katara gave a warm smile and leaned closer to the princess' ear. "I love you." The water bender whispered. Azula grinned and kissed Katara's forehead.

"I love me too." The princess teased. She glanced up at Toph who had walked off. "We'd better head back before they come looking for us."

"That would be a good idea."

Her ship was resting safely in a bay that the Fire Nation had conquered. She'd come to this bay several times, the last time was when the giant drill was finished. Of course the big hunk of metal that took several years to build failed, thanks to her girlfriend.

Katara was wearing a crimson robe over her blue clothes and walked next to Azula. Katara had gotten used to being around people from the Fire Nation and she was nowhere near as nervous as everyone else from the Water Tribe. It was only the two of them walking through the streets, everyone else was outside of the city waiting. "You'd think they'd be suspicious." Azula said walking in a straight line everyone practically leaping out of her way while Katara had to weave her way around people.

"Of what?" Katara wondered.

"Why you're the one always with me. You know after I kidnapped you they probably think I tortured you, so why would you possible want to be near or even talk to me after that?"

"I hadn't even thought of that." Katara muttered.

"It won't take them forever to put the pieces together."

"So what? I can't talk to you anymore?"

"Nooo," Azula smiled. "It just means I get to come up with a clever plan."

They went quiet as they came down the boardwalk to the ramp of Azula's ship. "You'd better wait here." she said and Katara crossed her arms hating that she couldn't go. She made her way up the ramp and found the crew was being lazy as usual.

"Princess!" The captain said nervously coming onto his feet he straightened his clothes. "Uh…aren't you supposed to be in-,"

"Change of plans." She said quickly wanting to get rid of them as fast as she could. "I want this entire crew to leave their uniforms here and leave."

"But-,"

"Now." she ordered.

"You heard her men." The captain said awkwardly. She headed down the ramp and waited beside Katara. Each crew member walked off the ship in their underwear, their faces red from embarrassment. Katara tried so desperately not to laugh.

"Well, that settles that." Azula smiled watching her crew walk into the crowded streets half naked.

"Guess we should go before they start to worry." Katara started walking and Azula pulled her back.

"Or," the princess started to say. "…we could pick up where we left off."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get the others." Katara chuckled.

"Fine, if you want to hang out with your arrow wearing boyfriend then go." Azula shrugged.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Katara squeaked. Azula just laughed and walked beside Katara as they went to gather the others. She was only allowing the Water Tribe men and the Avatar of all people, on her ship because it wouldn't be long before she wouldn't have to worry about them…


	9. Chapter 9

It was damn near impossible for him to open his eyes. When he did the blurry image of the lamp became clear. He tried sitting up for a second but his spine felt like it had been broken into two pieces and he fell back again. The bed he was lying on slowly swayed back and forth which made him feel a bit sick. Struggling once more he sat up and set his feet on the cold metal floor. "Mmmph…what happened?" he muttered and looked around noticing the distinctive Fire Nation banners. "Oh no!"

Struggling now he found his staff and tried to stand. He hadn't walked in ages and he fumbled to the floor. He needed to be quiet and he knew someone would've heard that. Straining his arms he crawled over to the door and pulled himself onto his feet. His legs were practically numb and it was like trying to walk with jelly legs. He depended on his staff to hold him up. He pushed open the heavy metal door.

He came into the hall, the ship swayed a little but to him it felt like the entire world shifted and he hit the wall. Leaning on the wall he made his way down the dark hall trying to figure out what was going on. What happened to him? How'd he get there? Was Katara safe? What happened to the Earth Kingdom? How was he going to get out of there? All of these questions scrambled around in his head only making it harder for him to focus.

"Hey he's awake!" A deep voice came from behind him. His head whipped around and spotted two soldiers running towards him. There was no way he could air bend, so he forced his body to run but couldn't do it quite right.

He didn't know which way to go he just went somewhere and found stairs; they had to lead to the deck. Lifting his feet he ran up but tripped on the last stair losing his staff as it slid across the sleek metal deck. Soldiers were scattered about the night covered deck whispering to each other. Momo ran over to him and licked his arrow. "Momo?" he asked tiredly.

"Need some help?" a familiar voice came from beside him. It wasn't the friendly familiar voice he wanted to hear. He looked up and saw Azula standing there.

"AHHHH!" He shouted and crawled over to his staff and came onto his wounded back and the pressure on it stung. He held his staff at a ready position. "Get back!" he scooted himself further away with his feet.

"Look I'm just trying to-,"

"Twinkle Toes!" Toph said. He saw Katara and Toph run over to him.

"Wha…what's going on?" He said confused.

"Calm down Aang."

"I've got to be dreaming." He thought out loud.

"You're not dreaming." Katara said warmly and gave him a hug. She helped him onto his feet and he was still a bit shaking but tried to be strong.

"Are you sure?" He squinted as Azula started to go blurry.

"Uh-oh somebody catch him he's gonna-!" BAM!

Azula came over to the others. "Maybe you should go hide until we can explain everything to him!" Sokka hollered and she took a step back. Her teeth grinded together her fists wereready to break his jaw. _Just one punch, just one._ Letting it go she turned around and headed below deck.

Azula headed down the hall sliding her hands out of the chains they had her in. Thank the spirits for her thin wrists. She walked into her cabin which everyone agreed Katara could have, little did they know the princess had managed to sneak in without anyone noticing and was able to sleep on a soft bed.

She shut the door as silently as she could. The only one she worried about was Toph who could feel the vibrations but she managed to trick the girl into thinking it was one of the guards or Sokka checking up on Katara most of the time. Letting out a sigh she kicked the wall out of anger and flopped onto the bed.

How dare they treat her like this? She was doing everything for them. She didn't _have_ to choose to not fight. She only did it because Katara would be upset if she hurt them. They were depending on _her_. Once more she let out a deep sigh. With the Avatar awake her plan can finally take motion. Then it wouldn't be long until she turned against them. The fools won't even realize what she's up to and when they did it would be too late.

Turning her thoughts away from the others on the ship she wondered how Zuzu was doing in Ba Sing Se. He was probably being distracted by Mai as usual. She swore if he lost Ba Sing Se she would go on a killing rampage. If her plan to destroy Katara and Aang's friendship worked then she would have to come up with a way to protect her and Katara from Zuko.

If Zuko found out she'd actually fallen for a water bender, he would tell their father and that was the last thing she needed. The only way he would find out the truth was from Mai and she was never good at keeping big secrets. Then the perfect solution came into her mind. She'd tell their father he killed the Avatar, and the Avatar's still alive, then he'd be in a lot of trouble. That was how she was going to keep his mouth shut. Ozai would be more upset with Zuko for failing again than at her.

By being with Katara she would bring peace between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes. That left the Earth Kingdom which she already conquered. Her father would praise her for practically winning the war. Zuko would certainly be the one punished. Of course she would have to mold Katara's mind a little into talking to the Water Tribes out of fighting, she knew a very easy way of doing that.

All was good again and the Princess of Fire could relax-,

The door opened and light footsteps came in. Quickly she shoved the chains back onto her wrists. Katara led Aang into the room. The Avatar must have doubted that Azula was actually helping them, his eyes went wide and he struggled to keep himself from getting into a fighting stance.

"We told Aang what happened." Katara said in a calm voice placing encouraging hands on the Avatar's shoulders pushing him a little closer. Azula came onto her feet towering over the little squirt.

"Sifu Azula." Aang clasped his hands together and bended as far as his back would let him. It was a disgraceful bow but she would let it slide…for now.

"It might take him a few days until he's able to move good enough to start training-," Katara began to explain.

"Nonsense, I started training when I could barely walk, I expect the _Avatar_ will be able to do it." She cut off Katara and found she enjoyed getting on the water bender's nerves a little. "We can start tomorrow."

"Will I be able to do lightning bending?" Aang asked a little shakily but somewhat excited. Azula tried to keep her calm.

"Lightning bending, young Avatar, takes balance and patience something you don't have. For someone who's afraid to even start fire bending you sure are quick to assume you'll be able to do advanced bending. To answer your question it's no, I don't think you'll be _able_ to do lightning bending."

She watched the Avatar lower his head a little pathetically. "Look." She said sharply causing him to jerk. "I know you probably don't want to hear this but that's life, unkind and harsh. Get used to it."

"M-maybe another healing session will be good Aang." Katara offered.

"Yeah, that sounds good." The Avatar mumbled.

"You didn't have to be so mean!" Katara said upset.

"Katara keep your voice down." She whispered and stood up and placed her hands on Katara's shoulders. "I know I can be a little mean-,"

"_Little?_ Little?"

"Shhh…." Azula put her hand over Katara's mouth. "You're the one who wanted me to teach him. I'm sorry I'm not the nicest teacher out there."

"I know but do you have to be so cruel?"

"I have to be believable Katara and I can't stand pretending to be nice. You should know that by now." She explained. Katara sighed and turned away heading over to the window.

"I just want you to treat them like you treat me."

"That would be a little awkward wouldn't it?" Azula smiled and Katara's frown disappeared for a second. "I will try to be as nice as I can possibly be without turning into Ty Lee." She promised as she slid her arms around Katara's waist and resting her chin on the water bender's shoulder. The tan girl stared out into the night watched the blank ocean water move smoothly. "It looks peaceful doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Katara said faintly.

"Like nothing else matters." Azula chuckled after saying that. "I sound like a sappy love poem."

"What's wrong with love poems?"

"They're all touchy and emotional."

"Oh yes we should all just dread falling in love because you know it's _sooo_ horrible." Katara laughed lightly.

"It is dreadful. You like them but you're not sure they like you back. You put yourself out there hoping they'll date you then you get rejected and get all depressed and for what? To hear I love you?" Azula grinned widely.

"Spirits, where is your mother to teach how to be a _girl_ again?" Katara teased.

"Trust me, be thankful I'm daddy's little girl, he taught me to be strong. She taught Zuko how to cry and how to have complicated feelings." Azula said and headed across the dark room and flopped onto the bed.

"I can tell I'm going to need some serious therapy after dating you." Katara giggled and came over to the bed and yawned. Azula rolled over to face her. The princess' twisted Katara's long hair around her fingers.

"Don't go to sleep yet." Azula said softly.

"You're the one who's not supposed to sleep. Re-," Katara yawned. "-member? They catch you in here, you're definitely going to get some serious punishment." Azula just laughed and rested her head comfortably on Katara's chest. "Azula…they're not pillows."

"My pillows." Azula mumbled and closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Trusting the well crafted staff, he leaned against it putting most of his weight on it, he could hear the strain of the wood as he did so. The lazy breeze swept over the sleek iron deck causing the crimson robe that hid his torn orange pants and bandages, to ripple. The short dark brown hairs on his head irritated him and he was forced to scratch, relieving his scalp of the tickling feeling. His gray eyes stared at the tall and narrow doors that led to the lower levels of the ship. They stood there lifeless with no signs of anyone about to open them.

Standing next to the doors was the tall and slender Water Tribe girl. Her bright glossy eyes filled with joy and an encouraging smile stretched over her tan skin. Her cloak swayed in the wind revealing her worn blue clothes. She tried to be patient but it was obvious she was waiting on the tip of her toes for the one everyone was waiting for.

Sitting beside Katara was the tired earth bender, Toph Bei Fong. The earth bender was sitting criss cross her head being held up by her hand. Toph's knuckles knocked on the deck in sync with his heartbeat which she could no doubt, feel. Her black hairs obscured her face so it made it impossible to see her dead eyes underneath. Suddenly with a pop Toph straightened, her eyes going wide. At that his eyes moved back to the doors which were pulled back with a great force.

Stepping out of the darkness was a creature who dare call herself human. The young royal appeared to be on fire with the way the sun's light was absorbed and projected by the bright blood colored clothes. The gold crown holding back the charcoal hair looked like her personal star with the way it sent dazzling chips of light in each direction. Her sharp glare came directly at him and he could see instantaneously into those menacing irises.

The stare caused his legs to lose steadiness and he fell onto his knees as she approached. He felt awe and relief surge through him at the sight of her. No more would he have to worry about finding a teacher. Here before him, stood one of the greatest, come from the depths of the enemy land to share the darkest secrets of fire. Here at last was his _master_!

He did not know what rushed over him but he bowed very lowly to the prodigy. It was as if he _had to_ respect her not because she was his teacher, but because the blood running through her veins was pure, royal. A living, walking, prize and it was never made clear to him until now, Azula really _did_ stand out from the average Joe. Everything about her was angelic, heavenly and sinister at the same time. She had an aura around her that _made_ you actually _want_ to obey her, something no peasant was born with.

"Up." Azula ordered and as quickly as he could he came back onto his feet. Once again he used the staff to hold him up. The princess encircled him surveying him from head to toe. "Tell me…what do you know about fire bending?"

Lowering his head his brain started scrambling for the ancient memories. "Uhhh…" was all that came out as he tried to think straight. "Breathing is important to fire bending because…errr…"

"Fire bending power comes from controlled breathing." Azula corrected him her voice becoming a bit stern. "Most people make the mistake of thinking it's power comes from physical strength."

It all started to come back slowly. "So that's was Jeong Jeong said." he muttered and the princess turned to him rapidly, eyeing him darkly.

"What about the traitor Jeong Jeong?" she demanded an answer and from the looks of it, she wasn't too pleased to find he even knew that name.

"He was sort of teaching me fire bending but then…he disappeared." He explained hoping she wouldn't harm him, her long painful glare was torture enough. Instead her narrow eye brow arched.

"Oh? And what did he show you?" He didn't know how she pulled it off but she was able to twist her voice into several different tones. Shaking his head he knew he should focus, he didn't know what she would do to punish him. Katara didn't punish him at all, Toph just yelled at him, but who knew what the princess would do. The wound on his back stung just a little more as he remembered what she was capable of.

"Mostly breathing exercises. When I tried to fire bend I-," he cut off his eyes closing in shame of what he had done. Because of his recklessness he had hurt the girl he loved. When he opened his eyes again he stared at Katara, who knew what he was thinking of. "I accidentally burned Katara."

Azula's eyes narrowed and he didn't know what she was thinking. "Of course you did, fire is not a toy." She lectured. "If you can't control it perfectly then you might as well not try at all. Understand?"

"Yes, Sifu Azula." he replied.

"No apprentice of mine will be seen depending on a stick to help him stand. Drop it now." she ordered in a normal tone and waited patiently, her hands behind her back. Gathering his strength he pried his fingers from the staff and it fell to the ground. The second he let go he hunched over a little. He grasped his stomach in pain for a moment.

"Argh! It hurts too much…" he muttered weakly. "Please, can't I just-,"

"No."

The aching in his back continued to throb with no sign of stopping. Out of his agony he dare raise his voice. "I can't do this without my staff!" he hollered. Azula did not jerk back when most people would have.

Azula reached down for his staff and moved her forefinger down the center analyzing the antique. "No fire bender depends on anything, especially an air bending tool." With her bare hands she snapped the staff in two and tossed it into the ocean. She BROKE his staff!

The anger rushing through his veins made him forget all about his wound. Once again he thought of her as an enemy and he formed a fist and swung towards her head. He was furious, outraged. She broke his staff. She caused the pain in his back. She made the whole world think he was a failure. It already hard enough before, why did _she_ have to make him suffer more? He _hated_ her!

Azula simply dodged his weak attempts to harm her. She smirked at his reaction. "Good, use your anger, let it fuel you." She ducked his kick and moved her leg in an arc hitting his ankles and he fell backwards. He started to push himself up again but she shoved him back down with her foot. "Control yourself. That was good Avatar Aang, not only is breathing a key to fire bending, so is anger. For now, trap your anger and when we start bending I want you to think of all things that make you mad."

He calmed down, he hated her but he had to respect her. He had to admit she was good at making people do what she wanted. She made him angry on purpose. Was he really that easy to trick? "What now?" he asked.

"Today since you're a little upset you can breathe but tomorrow we'll start with something a little more challenging." She said. "Take a stance." Forcing his tired and sore body he stood up taking a stance. Azula kicked his heal a bit. "Wider." She ordered and he widened his legs as far as he could without doing the splits. "Inhale as much air as you can through your nose and exhale as much as possible through your mouth."

He did as he was told, still he got the hint he was doing it wrong. "Focus." She said sharply. "It's just you, the sun, and your breathing. Nothing else exists." She encircled him once more. "I want you to continue this until I say stop." The princess turned to those who had been watching. "No one is to disturb him." The princess glanced at him one last time before walking away.

Katara sat as serenely as she could. Her eyes permanently glued to Azula. If she didn't do something quickly Toph would pick up on how uneasy she was just sitting there, unable to smile every time the princess' eyes wandered her way.

She wasn't an impatient person either but right then she didn't want to wait. She didn't want to share Azula's time with Aang. It wasn't fair, why should Aang get to take up all Azula's precious time and then leave Katara with Azula when the princess was sleeping? It was supposed to be the other way around. Lovers come first that was the rule of nature right?

Then she had to remind herself when she around everyone else, she wasn't Azula's lover. She was just Katara, an incomplete piece of the puzzle. She hated _just_ being Katara. She needed Azula, was she becoming too clingy now? The water bender couldn't help it, Azula was like a drug, once you get a little, you need more. So when the princess told Aang to focus on his breathing she let out a sigh of relief.

Pretending to look directly in front of her, she watched Azula closely in the corner of her eye as the princess went below deck. Just to be sure she counted to a hundred, skipping about thirty numbers in the process, before leaping onto her feet and heading after Azula.

Toph noticed there was something very….odd…going on with Katara lately. Every time she tried talking to the water bender it was like Katara wasn't even on the same planet. There was always something more important on Katara's mind. It was like talking to Appa who made the same noise in response to every word, which wasn't like Katara who practically wrote a novel every time she talked to someone.

As she sat next to the girl who couldn't stay still for her life, she knew there was definitely something going on. And she was going to find out what it was. The unmistakable steady footsteps of the princess went by and Katara's heart started pounding even harder. Suddenly the water bender shifted and walked off. Toph focused placing her palm on the ground. Katara's feet were following Azula's. _Hmmm…why would Katara be following the princess?_

Her heart was racing and she could no longer fight the grin that spread across her face. She stalked Azula to the lowest level of the ship, where no one would be. Alone at last. She watched the princess turn the corner and she sped up. Barely coming to the corner a firm hand snatched her shirt and pulled her to the left then pushed her into the wall.

The wall was surprisingly cold, maybe because her skin was burning up, she swore if she got any warmer she would consider herself a fire bender. The sound of whooshing water against the shell of the ship created an eerie hollow silence, the humming of the large engine drowned the sound of the princess' husky breathing. Her skin tingled as she felt those aggressive velvety lips come to her neck. Her body grew impossibly warmer.

Azula's stable arms squeezed her waist holding them together and kept Katara from falling. It felt like she was melting slowly, any second she'd just be a puddle of happy. It didn't help that the princess' leg was between hers. She had to strife to keep herself from using Azula's leg to satisfy her aching.

Her eyes opened for a second and she saw a blurry image down the hall and closed her eyes again. Wait…her eyes shot open again. "TOPH!" Caught. Azula spotted the earth bender but refused to let go of Katara.

"So this is what you two have been hiding?" Toph grinned and crossed her arms before leaning against the wall relaxing. "I knew something weird was going on but…I didn't expect this." that grin widened even more as Toph rubbed her chin. "What in the world would Aang think? What would your father think?"

"Toph…" Katara said nervously, she didn't realize it but she was hugging Azula tightly not wanting to lose the princess. "Please, I'm begging you, don't tell them."

"Ha like they would believe me if I told them. They'd need solid proof." Toph replied. "What would I say to them anyway? I heard you guys kissing? Yeah they'll believe that. But then again…"

"Toph!"

"I'm kidding Sugar Queen. I promise I won't tell, if," Toph paused for a dramatic effect knowing it was torturing the both of them.

"If what? I'll do anything!"

"Hmmm…what's a good thing?" Toph pondered. "Now that I can make you do anything? I know, I'll keep your secret, if you promise never to make me do all of the following; cooking, cleaning, and setting up camp."

"It's done!"

"Good." Toph pretended to cough. "And now back your regularly scheduled make out session."


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

The unbroken silence hadn't been disturbed in hours and in one second, the peace was ruined by a certain princess. Azula shot upwards breathing heavily as she tossed the covers off her. She ran over to the window and pulled back the thick crimson curtains. Letting out a breath of relief as she saw it was barely sunrise. She still had time. Calming down she allowed the weariness to return to her eyelids, she hated waking up like this. But as she turned around and spotted the water bender turning over, still trapped in a dream, she knew it was worth it.

She dragged her feet over the frozen iron floor used to walking on such a cold surface by now, she crawled back into the bed and lay on her back. The princess had to fight to keep her tuckered out eyes from shutting again. Her gazed found Katara once more in the darkness. Only a hint of the pale light glazed over Katara but it was enough to let her eyes remember every detail of that symmetrical face.

"You're staring again." the water bender's drowsy whisper disturbed the dead air of the room. The tan girl yawned widely trying to wake up and let out a deep breath before parting her eyelids. A delighted grin stretched over the girl's face as Azula came into focus. A small chuckle escaped the princess.

"Darn, I thought I could get away with it that time." She replied in a low-pitched tone. Switching positions so that she stared up at the ceiling she shrugged closing her eyes for a moment. "I have to teach him again don't I?" she complained. "I hate you." The princess said sarcastically and sat up realizing she'd probably better leave while she still had a chance.

"You have to go already?" Katara whined. "You just got here."

"Mmm…don't remind me." Azula rubbed her forehead. "Tell me again why I come in here if I'm not getting anything special in return?" she teased. Katara slapped her back, she just laughed.

"You have a got a long way to go _princess_ if that's what you're trying to accomplish." The water bender slithered over to the princess and encased Azula with her arms running her lips down the fire bender's neck.

Azula leaned back closing her eyes losing herself. "You're trying to distract me, I can tell." She mumbled.

A smirk sprang across Katara's features. "Maaayyybbeee…" the water bender vexed. Becoming a bit bold she slipped her hands into Azula's shirt and slid her hands over the warm skin.

"Hey." Azula grabbed Katara's hands and pulled them out of her shirt. "I didn't give you permission little missy." The princess stood up and walked over to her closet to get dressed, when she spotted a familiar bright red ribbon. Out of curiosity she picked it up and ran it through her fingers a few times before she peeked over her shoulder at Katara. "Could I ask you a favor?"

The tan girl's blue eyes came over to her. "Sure." Katara answered honestly.

"I want you wear this today." The princess handed the red ribbon to the girl and Katara became puzzled.

"Why?" The tan girl laughed lightly as she took the bright ribbon from Azula.

"Oh no reason." The fire bender responded.

Azula came out onto the deck to find the Avatar had fallen asleep out here. She forgot to tell him to stop his breathing exercise. Oh well she wouldn't let that stop them from training today. The sound of her boots clinking against the deck warned the Avatar she was approaching. He came onto his feet quickly and he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Avatar, I hope you slept well." She grinned devilishly. While he slept on the hard iron floor she slept next to the girl he cared for the most. She _loved_ taking things from others. If only Aang was aware of it…she let the thought go, knowing it would jeopardize everything if he found out the truth.

The Avatar waited for instructions but she pretended to be thinking critically about something and eyed Katara on purpose. "Is something bothering you Sifu Azula?" Aang asked not sure why the princess was just standing there.

"Why yes now that you ask Avatar Aang." She lied and continued to stare at Katara. Aang studied Azula for a second before following her eyesight and found the princess was looking at the Water Tribe girl. Katara was talking happily with Toph. He noticed a bright red ribbon in Katara's hair, red was such an alien color to see on the tan girl it caught him off guard at first. "I don't like this Katara girl."

"Why?" Aang whipped around to see Azula's upset expression. "She's a good person, I trust her a lot."

"Which is _why_ I don't like her, everyone trusts her so easily." Azula answered.

"What's so wrong about that?"

"To me if you really look close, she's a bit a suspicious." The princess said planting the seeds of manipulation into the Avatar's clueless mind. "A _red_ ribbon? The Katara I kidnapped a few weeks ago wouldn't be caught dead in red even if it was a disguise. And look, she's flaunts the color with pride."

"I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about." Aang said dismissing the thought.

"Oh sure but that's just one of piece of evidence. Haven't you noticed she's been getting along with me rather well?" Azula crossed her arms and Aang thought deeply. The princess was right, Katara had treated the fire bender a bit better. "Me, who kidnapped and tortured her? I don't know about you but I would certainly _never_ be able to get along with the person who _tortured_ me."

"She's just trying to get along with everybody since we have to work together now." Aang replied trying up come up with a reasonable explanation. But just as the princess wanted, there was ounce of doubt in his voice.

"If I were _you_, I'd keep a close eye on her." Azula whispered firmly. "But anyway…back to fire bending."

Katara sat down next to Toph, the butterflies in her stomach refused to stop fluttering as she watched Azula instruct Aang. She looked over at Toph who was beaming with a wide grin. "What?" she wondered. Toph just giggled. "Seriously what?"

"So…" The earth bender's grin widened ever more. "…how _good_ did you sleep last night?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara leaned away from Toph crossing her arms and her eyebrow rose.

"I think you know exactly what it means Ms. I love fire benders." Toph teased.

"Hi guys." Sokka said as he came over to them. Katara swallowed deeply in surprise. Wow she must've been really distracted by Azula lately because she forgot Sokka and her dad were on the ship. She bit down on her tongue the air becoming awkward. Great now she couldn't enjoy watching Azula because her brother would notice her dumb smile.

"What're you doing out here?" she asked.

"I came to see how it was going with the psycho." Sokka explained and watched Azula talk to Aang.

"Are you sure you didn't come up here to check out the princess, cause my _friend_ over here can give you some helpful pointers." Toph elbowed Katara's arm lightly.

"Huh?" Sokka wondered.

"Nothing Sokka, _Toph_," she rammed her fist into Toph's thigh. "-was just making a joke. _Wasn't_ she?" Toph's teeth grinded together in pain.

"Why are you wearing a red ribbon?" Sokka asked bewildered because he couldn't find a reason why his sister was wearing something red. It wasn't like a ship would try and attack them. There were on the _princess'_ ship after all.

"Maybe she has a _Fire Nation_ luv'va." Toph teased.

"Maybe _Toph_ has a thing for _Twinkle Toes_." Katara said her eyes narrowing at Toph even though earth bender couldn't see her.

"Girls." Sokka muttered under his breath as he shook his head and stood up to leave them alone.

With Sokka gone she was able to relax, and maybe the earth bender would keep her mouth shut! She let out a deep sigh trying to keep calm. Turning her attention back to Azula who was doing a breathing exercise with Aang at the moment, she was able to collect herself again. As watched Azula stand there next to Aang breathing slowly, she was reminded of when they were in the woods and she had spied on the princess.

She sat there with anticipation, she finally got a front row seat to see Azula fire bend. Before she only got to see the princess in action when they were fighting or if she did get a chance to see, Azula was usually a blur. Normally she wouldn't want to see fire bending, the very element that killed her mother. But red fire was her enemy, blue fire was friendly, or that was what she thought. She knew Azula would never hurt her, scratch that, knew Azula would never burn her.

She watched Aang who still wasn't sure whether he wanted to learn fire bending or not. He didn't really have a choice now. She hoped that he would be able to control fire a bit better so that she could avoid being burned. It was the worst experience to feel and she sure wasn't looking forward to going through it again. Just to be sure she kept her hand at the ready to bend the water out of sea incase Aang did something wrong.

"Hey Katara, I need your help putting Appa's saddle on." Sokka hollered over to her and she hissed in frustration. Why did she have to be interrupted constantly?

"What for?" She shouted angrily and Sokka took a few steps back.

"We're gonna be taking Appa and going through the Fire Nation in disguise until the day of black sun." Sokka told her. "So it's kind of important." A hopeful smile came over his face wishing she wouldn't yell again.

"Fine." She pouted and got her feet. "If it's sooo important."


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

The Princess of Fire stood on the sleek deck of her ship, which she had trusted with her life since the day she chose it, observing another object that did a similar thing. Well it wasn't a real object more a living breathing fur ball. Still this large bison with its white and brown fluff was like the Fire Nation ship to the Air Nomads, only more smelly and harder to take care of. It had been chosen by the Avatar to become the boy's life partner, much like Azula's ship, though she chose her ship in a lesser ceremony. But the love and devotion both owners had towards their companions was indeed the same. For that, she would show a small amount of respect for the filthy animal she would be forced to ride.

Placing a hand on the bison's head she stared it directly in the eyes like she did to all living things, even the most dangerous of animals. It let them know she was a predator. Instantly the caring bison became uneasy. Now that the creature knew if it didn't respect her there would be hell to pay, as a reward she petted the bison gently. Appa became a little more comfortable knowing that he'd be safe as long as he would behave.

For once the princess felt somewhat attached to another nation's animal. This bison though she preferred something else, would obey and would be loyal qualities all beasts should have, especially around her.

As she petted the bison she felt a little bit of jealousy strike her. As a fire bender she was perfectly content with both feet planted firmly on the ground, still the thrill of soaring through the sky was something she just couldn't deny. She was jealous she had to depend on something from the dead Air Nomads to satisfy that curiosity.

Moving along side the bison she observed and analyzed it. From the leathery feet, to the six legs, thick tail, and poorly made saddle, it was certainly the bison she would approve of if she ever had to choose, not that she wanted to. A beast she declared, worthy to travel on since they would no longer use her ship. And when the Avatar died she would probably take the bison into her care, as a new pet.

"Ahhh, I see you've met my furry friend." The water bender's pleasant voice came up from behind her. She simply turned around smiling as if she hadn't noticed the bison at all. Turning to the Avatar's companion, she acted like a stranger to it even though she spent half hour staring at it.

"What its name?" She wondered.

"Appa." The water bender replied with a loving smile as she hugged the bison with much love. She let out a deep sigh, Appa….hmmm…yes she would be renaming the beast as well.

"A lovely fur ball." She replied. Katara stared at Appa for a few more seconds before facing Azula with and excited smile. "What?" she asked.

"You've never flown before have you?" The water bender's grin stretched.

"It's no big deal really-," she said trying to brush it off.

"First time's a little scary but you'll get used to it." Katara explained assuming that Azula would be afraid, when the princess knew she'd be able to handle herself.

"I doubt I'll be scared." She said never missing a chance to flaunt her solid confidence.

"Everyone says that princess." The little earth bender Toph went by. "They're always the ones screaming first when we take off." The earth bender gave a wide grin. She merely folded her arms to scan Toph. This little stubborn girl wouldn't take a hit would she? Finely a worthy opponent.

"Isolation has done you good."

"Hi Aang." Katara said happily but the Avatar just stared at the floor and moved past the tan girl as if wanting to avoid talking. At this Azula couldn't help but grin, her brain twisting words were beginning to sink in, slowly he was starting to see Katara wasn't all peaches and cream, turning him against her. Absolutely perfect. "Aang?"

"Hi." The Avatar muttered quickly and jumped into the saddle using air bending. Katara stood there blank not sure what to make of that.

"Alright here are my list of things to do while in the Fire Nation!" Sokka's enthusiastic voice sounded from behind them. It was a very long list that dragged along the floor as the boy walked. "And I even managed to squeeze in some vacation time at the beach!"

"Wonderful Sokka now can we get a move on?" Katara shrugged saying the exact words running through Azula's mind. Sokka's eyes narrowed and he rolled up the list crabbily and shoved it into his shirt.

"Fine." The tan boy pouted and climbed up to the saddle. Next Azula climbed up Appa's side and came into the sturdy saddle. Resting on her knees she leaned over and helped Katara up. The water bender sat next to her. Katara pulled Toph in and they were all set.

Azula ran her fingers along the bottom of the saddle trying to get used to sitting in it. The Avatar held the reins tightly before saying something. "Yip yip." Aang called and the bison let out a groan. Holding onto the edge of the saddle she watched as the bison's muscles tensed as he got ready to leap into the sky.

Then in one simple leap they were shot up into the air. The feeling of weightlessness shot through her gut forcing her to take in a deep breath as air whooshed by. A rush of excitement and adrenaline surged through her veins as they soared over the ocean. She looked down at her ship which looked so small now. The clouds above them were enormous, the air was bit thin causing her to inhale more but it wasn't hard to adjust. This was incredible. THEY WERE FLYING!

She heard Katara just laugh lightly. She glanced over at the water bender wondering why but then realized she was smiling like a kid seeing chocolate for the first time. Immediately she collected herself and stopped smiling but didn't stop feeling excited, because if there was anything she loved more than Katara and fire bending, it was flying. She felt like a kid again when she first discovered she could set Zuko's pony tail on fire.

"So…does the fire princess enjoy flying?" Toph said a bit jokingly but Azula didn't notice.

"This is amazing!" The princess said as she stared down at the water. "I've never-," she stopped as she noticed three of them were staring at her with odd looks. "-never mind." She cleared her throat and sat down staring at her fingers from now on. Breaking out like that was unacceptable.

"We should be getting to one of the islands soon, we should probably kick up some cover." Sokka said as he looked out at the distance. Aang nodded.

"I could make a cloud but I can't hold the reins." The Avatar explained. Trying to hide her eagerness she spoke,

"I'll hold them for you." she said and again the three of them stared at her. "WHAT?" Aang just shook his head.

"Fine come on." She crawled over to where Aang was sitting on Appa's head and climbed down next to him. He handed her the thin leather strap and she grasped it making sure it wouldn't escape. The Avatar made a cloud around them, blurring her view of the ocean around them.

Squinting through the clouds she made sure she could see clearly enough before attempting anything. "Hold on tight." She warned with a smile before pulling at the reins sending them whizzing downwards with so much force they had to cling to Appa to keep from flying off. In control she knew they'd be perfectly fine. The sea was becoming one big wall of blue, she pulled at the reins again and they swerved upward, climbing into the sky.

"WHAT ARE YOU-?" someone shouted from behind but their voice was drowned out by the wind as they did a spiral in the air, only gravity pushing them into the saddle so they didn't fall out. As they flew upside down for a brief second Azula couldn't help but laugh, it was so much fun! They came out of the spiral picking up speed as they went, all of them were left a bit dizzy on the verge of throwing up. It was getting harder for Aang to keep the cloud intact since Appa was moving so fast. All of their eyes were going dry from the wind and everything was obscured.

Finally when the princess had her fill of joy she let Appa slow down. The rest of them seemed surprised that Appa was even capable of going so fast. But that's the effect Azula on things, she brought out the best in people and animals alike. She wouldn't have tried it if she knew Appa wasn't capable of it. Already she knew more about the furry creature than they did.

"Can we land yet I'm gonna hurl?" Sokka complained from behind his hand.

"YOU ENROLLED IN WHAT?" Sokka shouted his jaw wide open hardly believing the words coming out of Aang's mouth. Azula who sat in the corner knowing all along that Aang was wearing a school uniform but didn't bother to tell anybody…simply because it was easy for her and Katara to slip away unnoticed without Aang there.

Azula continued to do what she was doing, which was being bored to death. She was snapping her fingers creating a blue flame then blowing it out, then doing it over again. Her ears were barely picking up the conversation but her attention was caught when she heard Aang say, "And here's a picture of the Fire Lord, and here's one I made out of noodles!"

Her gaze wandered over to the picture of the father made out of noodles. _Hmph…so that's what they're teaching in schools these days?_ She chuckled and looked away. The four of them went quiet and deciding it was now or midnight, she couldn't wait until midnight she stood up pretending to yawn and headed out of cave.

"I'm going for a walk." She lied and glanced at Katara who knew what the princess meant. The water bender looked at her friends quickly.

"You know I could use some fresh air too." Katara said as best she could and stood up heading over to Azula's side. Sokka and Aang watched as the two teenage girls leave.

"I wonder what they're doing when they disappear." Sokka said not really thinking about it. He leaned against the wall staring at the fire.

"Maybe they're making out." Toph said. And Sokka burst out laughing, so hard he stopped breathing and his eyes were watering. His laugh was so loud it echoed around the cave for a few minutes.

"Ahhh, good one Toph." Sokka sighed.

Aang on the other hand didn't find it funny at all. "Have you guys noticed Katara's been acting a little different lately?" he asked.

"No, maybe a bit more cheerful but not too different." Sokka answered.

"Maybe she's happy because we're in the Fire Nation." The Avatar mumbled ungratefully. "Seems like it's the only thing she cares about these days. She hasn't talked about her mother's necklace in ages, wouldn't she miss wearing it?"

"What're you trying to say?" Sokka interrogated.

"I'm just saying Katara seems to like the Fire Nation a little more than the invasion plan." Aang muttered.

"That's just silly Aang." Sokka dismissed the thought, but Aang wouldn't let it pass so easily. He would figure out whether Katara was still a friend or a new foe.

"Come on can I see you yet or not?" Azula laughed as she held her hands over her eyes. Unable to wait she took a peak and saw Katara walk out from behind the boulder. Lowering her hands she saw the water bender wearing her crown. "I have to admit…it fits you."

Katara grinned, her cheeks starting to flush. "And what is that supposed to mean?" the water bender wondered.

"I'm just saying you're a hot water bender but an even hotter soon-to-be Fire Lady." The princess explained. The tan girl's mouth fell open.

Katara knew that someday maybe somehow this might all work out but to hear that she could possibly become Azula's..._wife_…was still unthinkable. Would she ever be able to see the Southern Water Tribe again…Gran Gran? Would she have to lie and hide who she really was to even be able to be with the princess? All these questions she'd have to face but right now, just the thought of being Azula's Fire Lady was the only thing she wanted to think about.

"Well if I am soon-to-be royalty I'll be your equal." Katara folded her arms obviously on to something. Azula just nodded and waited for the rest. "And that means I can order you around." The princess just laughed.

"What now? You want me to clean more socks?" the princess joked.

"Noooo…." Katara shook her head. "I want you to bow." The fire bender just sighed and shook her head.

"No way, there's no way I'll ever bow to a water bender even if it is you." the prodigy said flatly.

"If you love me you'll bow."

"Why bowing?" Azula complained.

"Because that's the one thing you won't do for anyone except your father," The water bender answered. "-because it would make you no better than a peasant." Katara's grin widened obviously loving this torture.

Azula strode cockily over to Katara, stopping an inch before the water bender staring down into those glossy blue eyes, the only pair of eyes ever to catch her glance. The tan girl wasn't sure what she was up to but it would be made clear in a moment. Staring at her reflection on her crown resting in Katara's hair, she let out a deep breath before bending down. Slowly, she lowered onto her knees and looked up at Katara before smiling and placing her head on the ground, sinking to her lowest point to prove how much she cared for the girl.

Here was the Fire Nation's princess, their prodigy, bowing before an enemy peasant. This in itself was enough to tear all honor from the princess leaving nothing but shame. Yet the princess felt no shame at all, she was not appalled one bit, in fact she was happy. Azula raised her head and stared up at Katara from her knees. "Anything else?" the princess asked playfully.

Aang walked outside of the cave to feel the cool air of the night brush against his warm cheeks, hoping to clear his mind of everything. He wondered when Katara would be back from their little walk. Why he still cared was a mystery.

Little by little he was starting to think that Azula was right. Katara's behavior had certainly changed and not for the better, or so he thought. She was the first one to run to go steal people's clothes, she's hanging out with Azula all the time, and she hadn't even mentioned the Water Tribe or water bending in what seemed like forever. Every time they talked about taking down Ozai she usually grimaced. That wasn't Katara at all. He just wanted to know what was going on.

He didn't want to think that Katara had betrayed them and was slowly beginning to support the Fire Nation. After all this time he just assumed that would be against the girl's nature to do something so cruel. Maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought, maybe he didn't know her at all.

He needed to do something to distract him, make him happy again. Perhaps a break would be good. The idea to put on a dance for the other school kids didn't sound like a bad idea. Hopefully he might get a chance to dance with Katara, strengthen his trust in her again. Yeah that's what he'll do…

He heard talking coming closer and he turned towards his right to see the two of them heading back. To his displeasure Katara was wearing the princess' crown. Both Katara and Azula kind of froze as they spotted him.

"Hi Aang." Katara said trying to sound excited to see him. He just shrugged.

"How was your walk?" He said holding the back of his neck.

"Fine Aang…just fine." Katara said in a distant voice, her attention clearly in another place. The two girls headed into the dim cave, Azula leading the way with a blue flame. There was no denying it now, he would dance with Katara, he would get her back.

This was by far the stupidest idea the Avatar had ever come up with, she thought as she tucked her sharp crown into her civilian clothes and sent a wave of fire over the candles, lighting the wax sticks in one swift move. Why she even bothered to help them, wait she knew, Katara had forced her to, saying it would be best if they just go along with Aang. Since they agreed to put on this dance this was the happiest Aang's been in a while. As for her it has been the most depressing time she's had in awhile.

She turned around noticing that this was the neatest the cave was ever going to get. It still looked like a pile of filthy rocks and was in no way suitable for any sort of gathering, but she guessed for a dumb dance it was the perfect place. They'd been in the Fire Nation for two seconds and already they were trying to force stupid ideas like dancing on her people. And with the way the others were so chipper she could tell this wouldn't be fun for her. She was just sticking around until she could slip out and go do something more interesting.

Finding the most comfortable spot in the room where she could go unnoticed, she sat down and leaned back listening to the bad music. Ahh…now there was just her and pure relax time-,

"What're you doing?" Katara hollered and she jerked opening her eyes.

"What? I lit the candles for you guys." She said and noticed everyone had arrived and she could see Aang trying to get them to dance.

"Come on!" The water bender begged.

"No, you're out of your mind if you think-," too late Katara was already dragging her across the ground. They stopped in the middle of the crowd all eyes were on them. Never in all her life had she felt so embarrassed to stand in front of a crowd of school kids like she was now. She took a step towards Katara. "I am NOT doing this!" she hissed.

"It's too late you already are." Katara replied and took Azula's hands somehow coming into a dance pose. The water bender took a step forward leading the confused fire bender into a…you might call it a dance. Katara dipped the princess.

"Katara, you be the girl!" Azula muttered.

"No."

"You're shorter than me!" The princess argued.

"I dance better than you." Katara pointed out.

"That's because I'm not even trying."

"Well miss perfect I suggest you do something because everyone's staring at you." Katara whispered and Azula noticed that the water bender was right.

"Spirits I can't believe I'm doing this." Azula muttered before actually trying to move in sync with the music.

Hours after escaping the cave….

A hand slapped her shoulder and she opened her eyes seeing that it was Katara. Azula brushed the hair away from her eyes and yawned. Everyone was asleep even Aang who was supposed to be steering Appa. "You were snoring." The water bender whispered.

"So?" she mumbled lazily.

"So I don't like noisy pillows." Katara answered and rested her head back onto the princess' shoulder.

"I don't like noisy blankets." She laughed lightly and rested her head on Katara's, before slipping into a deep sleep again. Secretly plotting her evil scheme without the water bender knowing a thing.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

The ground couldn't be any stiffer than it already was but somehow after all these months he'd gotten used to sleeping on the ground. His hands were resting behind his head raising it off the dirt a bit. He didn't like the prickly feeling of his hair on his palms but that too he was sure he'd eventually get used to.

The black ocean above him stared back at him with a million of its tiny little eyes. The air was still unbelievably warm considering it was the dead of night. Hiding in some of the bushes were crickets making their faint music. He didn't know what it was about this place, the smell of something burning never seized to leave the air. A few feet away from his head was Appa who snored loudly. The others seemed to be caught in a dream, well except for one. His fire bending teacher hadn't bothered to go to sleep yet, instead she was sitting at the top of the mountain all by herself staring at the sky.

It was now when everyone was asleep his loneliness surfaced. He had friends but still it wasn't the same. Whenever Katara had doubt she could turn to her own kind, she could still talk to other water benders who are exactly like her, who share the same flaws. Even Toph who always felt alone but when it came to earth bending there were few who could match her but still, she wasn't the last earth bender. The Princess of Fire was no different, though he doubted she would seek solitude from others who could fire bend, in fact he was sure that if she was the last fire bender alive, she wouldn't mind because then she'd have no competition. But he could not get wisdom from those ones who share his knowledge of air bending, they were gone. His family was dead.

So now when he was most troubled he couldn't go to the Air Nomads to get the answer like he had when they were alive. There was no hand to guide his decisions and he was forced to decide for himself. He knew he would have to face this day, he only wished it had happened when he was older and not twelve. He may be over a hundred years old but he was far from wise.

So if he could not talk to other air nomads perhaps his teachers would have the answer. Well, Toph wouldn't be the best to get help from and if she did give him help it wouldn't be very useful. Katara, she was the source of his troubles, how could he even talk to her when it was about her? His third teacher was still…a mystery to him. Azula was clever and precise surely to be both of those you just had to have at least _some_ wisdom. Still going to his old enemy for help didn't make any sense. But right now, Azula was all he had.

It took him a minute to gather up the effort to move. His muscles woke up a little and he pushed himself onto his feet and straightened as did he stretched, a few pops came from his back. Let out a sigh he turned and headed up the mountain.

There was hardly any plant life on the mountain, it was mostly made of stone, so he was practically crawling on hands and knees as he climbed up the rocks, searching for footholds and handholds. His every muscle strained to hold him in place as he pulled himself up the mountain. It was difficult to climb when he could barely see two inches in front of him. Sometimes he wished he could make his arrow glow so he could have some light. If he fell he would go a long way but as an air bender he never had to worry, he could always slow down his fall.

Five minutes go by and he's barely climbed anything and already beads of sweat are making their way down his forehead. He's sucking in as much air as he can, making it sound like he's about to die. The rocks were making the skin on his fingers rough and a few cuts had been formed.

Struggling he pulled up pushing with his legs, suddenly his foot slipped and his body jerked back. "Ahhh!" he shouted through his teeth as he tried to find a new foothold but the bottom of his boots just keep slipping, finally his feet found a good spot and he continued to move up the mountain.

The climb gets even harder as he gets into the rhythm of climbing because now his mind can focus on its thoughts. As usual his thoughts were centered around the girl he wished would see him more than a friend. _If I were you, I'd keep a close eye on her_. He had, he watched Katara's every step with caution and what he noticed didn't make him feel any better. Was it even possible that Katara betrayed him? Everything that she had done just continued to prove that it was possible.

He reached the top and pulled himself onto the somewhat flat peak. He stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes. Azula eyed him closely with an expressionless face. Quickly he bowed down to her but only for a split second. "Sifu Azula." he sighed greatly.

"Avatar." The princess said crossing her arms as she sat on the rock. "What brings you all the way up here?" she asked and he could tell she didn't really want to be bothered.

He opened his mouth to speak but didn't know what to say, he lowered his head and grabbed the back of his neck. "It…it's about Katara." he answered faintly. "What you said about her on the ship, did you…did you mean it? Do you think it's possible she betrayed us?"

Azula sat there for a moment pondering something before she jumped onto her feet and paced back and forth her hands held behind her back. "First maybe the smartest thing to do is to look at the situation first, young Avatar, before we assume anything. Katara, to you or at least up until this point, has been a good friend, caring, ambitious at times, and selfless. All the qualities that aren't found in a traitor correct?" he nodded. "She seems like the type who would always try to do the right thing no matter what happened. But war can change people and is it people like Katara who can hide the pain inside perfectly. Oh she may appear to be fine but inside who knows what could be happening. During war sometimes the line between good and evil becomes very…blurry."

"But why wouldn't she come to us for help if she was confused?" Aang said desperately trying to figure out what was going on with his friend. "She's always been open to us before."

"Would you tell her that you wanted to just give up and join the Fire Nation?" Azula asked. "What would she say if you did tell her?" He lowered his head again. "Exactly my point young Avatar, she wouldn't tell you because she simply couldn't."

"I don't understand, how could she even be confused in the first place? She's always been fighting for good and it seemed like-," He was suddenly interrupted.

"-she would never even think about switching sides? Maybe before when she wasn't very well educated about the war but now that she's seen, _been_ a part of it, her eyes have opened to see the truth. And the truth is, no matter how much you disagree, the Fire Nation is prospering, this nation is strong and independent, and our citizens are living well and with our territory expanding every day the world would soon be a part of this nation. Would it be so bad to live under a single flag? Think, no more wars between the nations, no more arguments about which is the better element," The princess explained. "…all very good reasons to stop fighting, who wouldn't want that?"

"The four nations are supposed be just four! The balance would be broken. That isn't the best way to settle things! What the Fire Lord is doing is wrong." Aang argued.

"Maybe young Avatar, that is what the war is to you, because isn't it your job to keep balance? If there's no balance there's no need for an Avatar, thus your purpose would disappear, and there'd be no Avatar. Maybe it's you, who wants to end the war to save yourself from extinction." The princess replied.

"But that's not why I'm fighting!" Aang said trying to convince his fire bending teacher.

"You might not know it, but I think you are." She said.

"This isn't about me! It's about Katara!" he shrugged trying to calm down and stop trying to talk about the war with the princess who knew more about negotiating than he did.

"Ahh yes back to Katara again." the princess said with a bit of a grin as if some clever plan was hiding behind those eyes. "Well it's obvious she's been acting a bit different now that we're in the Fire Nation. Happier even, I believe she has secretly betrayed you, eventually she'll get the courage to even…leave you."

Aang's stomach lurched and his eyes started to sting, he tried to stay strong, he didn't want to seem weak in front of Azula. "But she wouldn't…she's my-my friend." He voice started to squeak as a bubble formed in his throat. "Doesn't she know about much we love her?" he brushed the tear away from his cheek.

"I'll leave you with this young Avatar," Azula said still grinning. "The true colors of the ones closest to you are _always_ the colors hidden behind the emotions of your heart."

They had just gotten back from visiting the small fishing town on the river, which was half starving, half dying, and consumed in depression. Katara bit down on her lip as she walked beside the others, she continued to glance over her shoulder at the town that needed help. How could she turn her back on those people? How could Aang? She wouldn't allow them to just leave without doing a thing.

"I'm uh…gonna go see if I can't find anything to go with dinner." She lied and walked off before anyone could say something to her. The princess watched Katara run off, knowing the water bender was up to something but she'd let Katara be, for now.

They came back to camp and sat down. Toph started picking at her feet, Sokka stared up at the sky, while Aang kicked around a small rock. They continued to do this for half hour, soon that turned into an hour, three hours, then the sun started to go down. "WHERE IS SHE?" Aang shouted out of frustration. "It shouldn't take this long to find whatever it is she's looking for!"

The princess tried not to smile. Her plan was working, he was starting to believe that Katara had joined the Fire Nation when it wasn't true at all. She swore he of all people was the easiest to trick. Whatever Katara was actually doing would only help her in the end.

Before the last rays of the sun were gone the water bender came walking up, a smile on her face as she returned holding a bag of what looked like purple berries. Aang immediately came over to her. "Where have you been?" he shouted.

"I told you Aang-," Katara said in her innocent little way.

"Where's the food then huh?" he demanded as he looked at her from head to toe ignoring the bag of berries.

"Right here." Katara replied lifting the bag, shocked to see Aang was so furious.

"It took you that long to find this little bit? You're lying!" he argued. "Stop lying to everyone! Tell us the truth Katara! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?"

"I told you what I was doing Aang so stop shouting at me!" Katara hollered no longer able to take the boy's screaming anymore.

"You know what forget it! If you wanna run off then go! Leave us alone!" Aang turned around and stomped off. Azula let out a bored sigh resting her chin in her palm.

"And to think I'm his descendant." She shook her head remembering her great grandfather, Roku. Katara stood there in confusion having no idea why Aang just yelled at her. Deciding the boy will feel better after some alone time, she came over to Azula. "So where have you been?"

"I told you." Katara said. The princess just gave a suspicious look.

"You know I'll find out the truth sooner or later." The fire bender replied in a sing-songy voice.

"Uh-oh he's come back for another round." Sokka mumbled as Aang came back a bit cooled down but still angry. He came right in front of the princess with a stern look.

"I want to fire bend, now." he stated, which she found to be very rude. Folding her arms she leaned back a little.

"Okay, try." The Avatar opened his mouth to say something she would also find offensive, before he could she came onto her feet towering over the twelve year old. "But if you want my help, you'll have to be a little more respectful." She said as if she hissed a threat instead. He nodded weakly. "Get into your stance." She ordered. "You remember what I showed you?"

"Yes." He answered as he backed away so there was an enough space between him and the others. Katara and Sokka watched in fear hoping that this time wouldn't be like last time.

Aang spread his legs enough and got into a well balanced stance. He closed his head sucking in as much air as he could then let it go. He punched the air before he did a spin kick in midair but no fire. He landed roughly and Azula scowled at him. "Guess what Avatar?"

"What?" he wondered hoping he would get some positive words from her for once.

"You're going to do it again." she said. He sighed and started from the beginning repeating the motion perfectly this time but not even a flicker of fire was created. "Again, and this time put some effort into it." she insulted.

Out of anger and wanting to impress everyone he overdid the spin kick and accidentally fell to the ground harshly. Katara got onto her feet to go help him but Azula's arm stopped her. "He needs-,"

"No, he doesn't." the princess said firmly. Katara let out a deep breath and sat down again, trusting that Azula knew was she was doing. The fire bender strode over to the fallen Avatar and looked down him very displeased. She grabbed the back his collar and pulled him onto his feet. "You're paying too much to attention to the motion and not enough at trying to reach the ultimate goal, creating fire. No matter how times you punch the air it won't do a thing." She said punching the air but nothing happened. "The action of punching is more a guide to the fire, as for the fire itself, it comes from the heat in you, from the sun. Like I said before, breathing is everything, you gather in the heat," she breathed in, when she breathed out sparkling blue flames escaped. "Then you let it out."

Aang nodded hoping he'd be able to do it this time he got into his stance. Azula want back over to where she was standing before. "Fire bending isn't that hard Avatar Aang, just think, Zuzu can even do it. So there may be hope for you yet."

The twelve year old focused, forgetting that he was even around people, absorbing the last rays of the sun, the heat his body and the ground. But most of all he thought of his anger. The rage that had built up because he thought that Katara, the girl of his dreams, had betrayed him, had left him to join the people who killed her mother! _Eventually she'll get the courage to even…leave you._ "NOOO!"

He thrust forward and an explosion of orange and yellow flew through the air. His eyes went wide with excitement. He did it! And there was so much he could hardly…it was heading straight for Katara. No not again! This time it would cause a lot more damage that was if Katara even managed to survive. He tried to do something but he couldn't he was panicking too much to focus.

The cloud of fire swerved out of the out of way and he looked around wondering if some kind of miracle had happened, but he spotted Azula doing a swift motion with her hands. He sighed in relief as he saw Katara was unharmed, a little shaken, but still safe.

Sokka sprinted over to his sister as fast as he could. "Katara are you okay?" he asked terrified. She nodded.

"I'm fine Sokka." She said and glanced over at Azula. "We're just lucky she was around."

"No kidding." Sokka turned around to see Aang. "You have GOT to be more careful! You could have killed her this time!"

Aang's body started to lock up as Sokka starting lecturing him again. "See! This is why I never wanted to do this again!" he shouted at the princess. "I'll never be able to fire bend!" The Avatar stood there watching the three of them thank Azula over and over again while he was ignored. Before they got a chance to yell at him some more he wandered off.

Her eye cracked open to confirm that it was midnight hopefully no one was awake. She sat up slowly and noticed they were asleep. She quickly grabbed a pile of grass and shoved it into her sleeping bag, knowing she'd have to do some serious cleaning later. She stood up and grasped the rolled up fabric and wrapped it around her. Using an ice mirror she put the red face paint on and then her hat and the torn up see through cloth, before tip toeing away from the camp.

Looking back she saw that everyone was still asleep. She made her way around a tall hill getting closer to the river. "What on earth are you doing?" a voice stabbed into the air and she came to an abrupt stop and looked up to see the princess sliding down the hill, landing before her. "Wait, wait, let me guess." Azula grinned. "The Painted Lady right? You should've told me it was dress up time I could have come as Hei Bai."

Katara shrugged. "I just want to help those people."

"Of course you do!" Azula said enthusiastically, making fun of the water bender. Katara frowned and poked Azula's shoulder roughly.

"I don't see you helping them! They're _your_ people."

"They're peasants and I don't do charity." The princess replied coolly.

"Look if you're not going to help then make sure no one sees me." Katara said and walked past Azula, heading down to the river.

"No worries, I won't let a single eye catch you."

Ten seconds later…

Azula threw a pebble down at Aang's forehead. "AHH!" The boy jerked and looked around trying to figure out what had hit him. Then Momo started to fuss, she glanced up to see Katara hadn't made it to the river just yet. Perfect timing. "What is it buddy?" Aang wondered then squinted to see Katara in the distance. "What is that?"

Momo sniffed at the air before running towards the water bender. Aang jumped onto his feet. "Momo don't chase it we don't even know what that thing is!" The Avatar ran off heading straight towards Katara.

In the distance, the water bender spotted Momo coming towards her following him was Aang, then she started running. Azula tried not to laugh as she watched the three of them run around the hills.

Aang was panting as he tried to catch up to Momo, he squinted trying to figure out what it was the lemur was running after. Whatever it was ran behind a hill. Deciding he wanted to know what it was, he would sneak up on it. He jumped onto the hill watching, the thing from above then jumped down to find that it was a person.

"Who are you?" he asked. Whoever it was lowered their head and stepped closer to the hill trying to keep their face hidden.

"I'm the Painted Lady." They said in dreamy voice. Aang looked closely.

"Hmmm, you don't look like a spirit." He said.

"Well I am little one."

"You look familiar."

"A lot of people say that."

He tilted his head to the side trying to see their face. "No, you REALLY seem familiar."

"Look, I really should get going." They turned the other way and started to walk off. Aang frowned and flicked his wrist, sending a breeze towards them and knocked off the hat to reveal their face.

"Katara?" he wondered. Their shoulders fell and they slowly turned around.

"Hi Aang." Katara replied in her regular voice.

"You're the one who's been helping them?" he said in a loud voice. Katara just nodded. "But why? They're Fire Nation!" the girl became upset as his horrible words.

"No! They're starving people who need help!" the water bender argued.

"Easy for you to say." Aang shrugged and crossed his arms. Katara placed her hands on her hips.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that ever since we got here all you care about is them! ALWAYS THEM! Well if you want to help them so much why don't you just join their side? Oh wait you've already done that!" he blurted out and Katara took a step back without any words to say.

"Aang-!" she started to speak.

"I DON'T want to hear it!" he wheeled around and went back to camp before she could tell him the truth.

"ARGH!" Katara kicked the ground and looked around. "Azula!" she waited another second before the princess appeared out of thin air.

"Yes?"

"You were supposed to be watching them!"

"I was." Azula said in a sincere voice before stretching and pretending to yawn. "Then I dozed off for a minute on accident. It is midnight and I am only human Katara, you understand."

Katara sighed and stared off into the distance. "Now Aang thinks I'm on the Fire Nation's side, I was just helping them, how could he possibly think I betrayed him?" The water bender was silent for a moment Azula noticed a tear streak across the girl's cheek.

The fire bender came over to her and held the girl in her arms. "He's just a little moody that's all, everything will be fine." The water bender nodded and hugged Azula hoping that out all the lies the fire bender said, that this was the truth.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

For a brief fraction of a second a chilly draft whizzed by the large furry bison, as Appa flew high over the body of water separating the islands disguised as a cloud. Aang sat on Appa's head, lazily moving his arm to keep the clouds intact. He didn't feel the cold rush of wind, he didn't hear the muttering coming from behind him. He was still trapped in his thoughts which continued to haunt him.

"Our next stop is Ember Island for a little time off. Which…" Sokka looked up spotting Aang and let out a deep sigh. "…everyone could use." Sokka rolled up the map and leaned back in the saddle closing his eyes. "Until then we should just try and relax."

The Water Tribe girl stared at the back of Aang's head with concern. She needed to tell Aang the truth that she wasn't a traitor. When she got the courage to move she felt a warm hand grasp her wrist and she looked over to her side to find Azula there. This had been happening a lot lately. Whenever she tried to talk to Aang all of the sudden the princess became very clingy. Sighing she let it go, she'll tell Aang later. She leaned back using the fire bender like a chair and like Sokka said, relaxed.

Azula slipped her arms around the girl's stomach and rested her head on Katara's, her eyes focused on the Avatar. A hint of a grin came across her but only for a split second. While the water bender drifted into a dream, she would stay awake to make sure no one saw. It wouldn't be like this for long. No she had secured their future. And on Ember Island not only would she have Katara, but she would have the Avatar as her prisoner as well. Yes, this little vacation would prove to be very productive indeed.

She squinted to see through the clouds and saw the tiny island. She remembered when she was little-no taller than her mother's knees-they used to come there. That was back then, when their family was "functional". Every summer, as a young child she used to be so excited to come here mostly because she got to destroy Zuko's sand castles, he'd run off crying every time too. Now this island would take on a whole new meaning and a flicker of that old excitement ran through her veins.

"Land over by the bay." She ordered on purpose knowing how annoyed her apprentice was at the moment but not at her. No she wasn't the big bad guy in the group anymore to him it was Katara, to the others it was Aang. The princess had every last grain of trust in their bodies. She had nothing to fear.

Aang did as she wanted and they flew lower towards the small unoccupied house of her mentors Lo and Li. She patted Katara's arm and drew the water bender out of her sleep. Katara sat up as they landed on top of the rocky hill behind the houses overlooking the bay. When all was clear Aang let the clouds dissolve to reveal a more detailed view of the spot they landed.

They had set down on a small clearing barely big enough so that Appa could land, they were surrounded by a dense forest of tropical trees, their oversized leaves dangled low from the branches. The sound of animals echoed in the distance around them. Azula removed her crown from her pocket and placed it back into her hair. Now more than ever she needed to let the people around her know she held authority.

"What about Appa?" Aang asked as he tied the headband over his blue arrow. Azula turned around to see the bison would become a problem.

"He'll have to stay in the forest so no one can see him." she replied. Aang frowned.

"He won't stay here for three days alone." The Avatar said walking over to the bison and petting its head. "He'll come looking for us." Azula let out an irritated sigh and came over to the Avatar's pet and stared into his large brown eyes.

"Appa." She stated clearly and the bison jolted in response. "You will stay here, and you will _not_ come looking for us." The bison reacted with a low grumble, Appa would do as she asked because if he didn't…Azula nodded in approval and touched the bison's head. "Very good." She turned to see Aang with a blank face. _That's how you handle your pets you idiot._ "There now we can go."

Azula walked forward leading the way, the others followed willingly but Aang stayed behind for a moment longer. "Bye buddy." He whispered before he lost them he ran to catch up with them.

Katara looked at the plant life of the island with curiosity and awe, the princess couldn't help but watch the girl's fascinated expression. _Good,_ Azula thought. _She should get used to her new home._ The water bender turned away from the plants to the fire bender smiling. "Sokka picked a beautiful island." Katara whispered so that the others wouldn't hear.

Azula glanced over her shoulder to see Aang not far behind. "Yes, Katara the island is rather beautiful." She said a bit loud and the Avatar's hands turned to fists. She stepped closer to Katara. "And with the others distracted…" she whispered. "…we can be alone for once."

The water bender's cheeks started to heat up and she fiddled with her hands. "Um…Azula I," she said nervously. But the princess' attention was focused on something else.

"Here we are." The princess announced as they came up to the front of a small beach house. Sokka, Katara, and Aang all had confused and depressed expressions as they saw where they would be staying.

"This is uh…small for a Fire Nation beach or house, or did you run out of money?" Sokka wondered and elbowed Aang. "Cause you know they spend so much money on the war, get it?" but the Avatar just stared at the tiny house.

"No this isn't my family's beach house, we haven't stayed in that old pile of dust in years." Azula replied in a matter-of-factly tone. "This tiny box belongs to my teachers." Aang became shocked, Azula had teachers? Not one but TWO? The princess headed up the narrow steps up to the door which she knew was unlocked, after all the owners were old and must have forgotten to lock it.

She walked inside, the others followed. The overwhelming smell of old people smothered them and they coughed and gagged. They came into a narrow hall coming to a green curtain they went through it and came into the sitting room. In the center of the room was a table with four chairs with purple cushions embroidered with the design of a flower around it. Over in the corner was a tall vase with long white flowers coming out of the top. There was no back wall it just extended out onto to the balcony where another table rested. On the right side of the room there was a staircase that led upstairs.

"What? There's only one room in this entire house!" Sokka hollered from upstairs. None of them had noticed he had wandered off. The rest of them except Toph went up the stairs to find Sokka pouting. The bedroom wasn't very big and only had two beds with covers that looked like the beach had threw up all over them. "How're we supposed to fit in here?"

Azula crossed her arms and looked at Sokka as if he was crazy. "I know you must be joking if you think _we're_ sleeping in the same room." She said. Aang shrugged and turned to Sokka.

"We should probably let the girls have the room Sokka." The Avatar said. The Water Tribe boy tried to protest but Aang pushed him towards the stairs. Toph followed quietly. Katara smiled and shook her head as she observed the princess.

"You knew we could have all fit." Katara spoke. Azula gave a devilish smile.

"Of course I did."

"You just love being evil don't you?" the water bender let out a deep breath as she came over to the fire bender and wrapped her arms around the princess' neck. "Lucky for you everyone falls for the bad girls."

"Hmm yes." Azula's glance went from friendly to seductive. "I have been very naughty haven't I? Maybe a good spanking's in order." Katara giggled and placed a light kiss on Azula's lips. The water bender tried to walk away but the fire bender's grip on her waist wouldn't let her.

"Azula come on." Katara laughed slightly. The princess just pulled her closer. "They're probably wondering what's taking us so long."

The fire bender chuckled darkly. "Let them guess, I doubt they'll find out the truth." She leaned forward caressing the water bender's neck with her lips gently. The tan girl took a step back but Azula took a step forward.

"This really isn't a good idea-," Katara bumped into the bed behind her, taking advantage of that one moment Azula pushed the water bender down. The fire bender gave victorious laugh and slanted forward.

"KATARA!" Sokka hollered from downstairs. "What on earth are you doing up there?" The two of them froze in place then Azula shrugged.

"Um nothing Sokka!" the tan girl replied.

"Every time I swear!" Azula mumbled as she straightened and let go of Katara. The water bender could feel her heart pounding as she stood up.

"Come on grumpy." The water bender smiled as she headed towards the staircase.

Katara walked behind the princess who had stripped away her normal clothes and now wore her crimson bathing suit which to Katara's delight left practically nothing for her imagination to wonder about. Only as she drooled she noticed…several _other_ girls were drooling, eyeing _her_ Azula as if the princess was a piece of meat! She scowled at them and came up to Azula's side.

"Do you know how many people are staring at you?" she whispered. The fire bender smiled and looked over to her right.

"Yes, yes I do." The princess replied she didn't seem to be very bothered with it.

"Yeah well cover up!" The water bender folded her arms angrily.

"Come on Katara, you'll have to get used to it." the fire bender said. "This happens everywhere I go, whether I'm half naked or not."

"They wouldn't be drooling if they knew you were taken." Katara muttered. "Why don't you tell them?"

A girl up a head of them with a pony tail stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Azula. The princess went by and winked at the girl. The fire bender watched as the girl fainted. "No, that would take out all the fun. Besides it doesn't hurt to have fans…or two new pets." The princess said half paying attention as she eyed a girl who was tanning in the sun. "Or three."

"Hey hello!" Katara said grabbing Azula's chin forcing the girl to look at her but the princess just stared past her. "Could you try to focus here?"

"Fine."

"Hey guys look!" Sokka said as he sprinted over to them and stopped to point at the group of kids playing Kaui Ball. The princess' attention soon came to the players, there was nothing better than a little competition.

"We're playing." She said clearly.

"I'm on psycho's team." Sokka announced and followed Azula.

"Oh boy here she goes." Katara shrugged. She turned around to see Aang sitting by Toph, he was the only one on the beach wearing layers of cloths and beads of sweat where covering his face. "Aang!" he looked up then frowned when he saw who called him. "Come play."

Not wanting to-but he had nothing better to do-he got up and dragged himself over to the net. "I'm on their team." He mumbled pointing to the strangers then he got into his position he got ready to play.

"You're playing against us?" Katara wondered.

"Don't worry Katara, they'll lose whether he's with them or not." Azula said confidently as she threw the ball into the air and kicking it with full force so that it flew towards the ground on the other side of the net. Aang leaped through the air but his fingers wouldn't make it to the ball fast enough. He took in a deep breath and blew the ball back into the air making it look like he had touched it. Azula's eyes narrowed and she cracked her knuckles. He was cheating already.

Aang served the ball helping it go faster with strong a breeze. Azula easily knocked back. "Come on ball hogs!" Sokka complained the fire bender glared at him and he put his hands up. "Never mind!"

The game no longer was a team sport it was just Aang and Azula. Neither one scored a point. It was just the ball moving back and forth then some more back and forth, so much the ball turned into a blur. Hours soon rolled by only Aang showed signs of weariness. "Alright the first one to score wins." Aang declared because he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. Azula nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Go psycho! Use you're crazy psychoness and bring him down!" Sokka cheered. Katara slapped her brother's forehead.

"Don't call her a psycho!"

"But it's true!"

Katara crossed her arms. "Is not."

Azula kicked the ball into the air and jumped, she slammed her foot into the ball sending it whizzing towards Aang's side. When it hit a large explosion followed shooting fire onto the net.

"YES! I've defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!" Azula shouted excitedly.

"I stand corrected." Katara said with a blank face.

The orange rays of the sun soaked over the soft heat absorbing sand, the sound of the deep azure waves crashing on the shore lingered around them. The smell of the sea moved through the air. The harmless breeze played with the tips of every leaf on the trees and strands of their hair. From this secluded spot it seemed as if no one else was on the island.

To Katara, this place with its warmth and with the rugged landscape was a perfect reflection of Princess Azula. At most times the Fire Nation's landscape looked dead, yet at the same time it held an overwhelming beauty for those who could appreciate it.

Katara sat on the beach picking up at handful of sand and letting it fall through her fingers then repeating the action; occasionally glancing over at the princess who stared at the sunset. She noticed that in direct sunlight Azula's auric irises sparkled as if they were imitating fire. Somehow, she wasn't sure how exactly, but the beach and the sunset seemed to get to the princess. She could tell that undistracted focus had died down and the girl had finally learned to relax.

The fire bender turned away from the sunset to Katara. "Do you like it here?" the princess asked in a low voice barely louder than a whisper. The water bender sighed with a bit of a smile coming over her.

"I'd be a very disgraceful excuse for a water bender if I told you." She answered giving a small laugh. Azula's serious expression cracked a little.

"Well?" the princess said abruptly.

"What do you think?" Katara said knowing that the fire bender knew her answer. The princess wouldn't accept that for an answer she wanted to hear the truth plain and clear.

"I think you hate it here and want to leave and never come back." Azula shrugged making it clear that she wanted to hear the truth even though she knew the answer already.

"Of course I like it here." The tan girl stated leaning her head onto her shoulder as she watched the sunset. "It's warm, safe…the only place where there's no fighting. No fear. It's just peaceful."

"Yeah," Azula smiled. "You weren't kidding when you said you were a sorry excuse for a water bender." Katara looked over at the princess.

"Hey, water bender's can like the Fire Nation too."

"Oh really?" Azula replied sarcastically. "If I remember-," Katara covered Azula's mouth with her hand.

"What you remember was before I fell in love with you. It's different now." the water bender lowered her hand. The fire bender wore a sneaky smile.

"So," the princess began to say. "…if something were to happen, something…big…would you stay here with me or would you leave?"

"Nothing big is gonna happen." The water bender said brushing the question off. Azula sighed and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"You don't know that, Katara…I need to know." The princess said sincerely as if she knew something bad was about to happen. The water bender raised her gaze becoming worried now. Was something going to happen? "I have to know that you're with me no matter what."

"I don't see how-,"

"Katara. I'm just saying anything could happen, we're in a war. You're a water bender, do you know what I'm risking by being with you? I want to know whether it's worth it or not." The fire bender explained a bit cold heartedly.

"Well I'd hope it's worth it." Katara said a little upset.

"If something happened and you had to choose between me and the Avatar, who would it be?" Azula questioned. The tan girl stared down at the sand.

"I…I can't answer that."

"You'll have to eventually."

Katara let out a deep sigh the princess was right, she was always right. But choosing between the one she loved and Aang, the Avatar, who was trying to end the war. It was hard. No matter what she chose there would be loss but it was impossible to let go of Azula. She looked up again. "I would choose you." Katara tried to stop her eyes from watering up but it was impossible. "Either way I'll lose something dear to me, but…I can't lose you, I can't live without you." she said in a weak voice. The fire bender brought her finger to Katara's chin lifting it, looking into the girl's bright blue eyes before she met Katara's lips.

The Princess of Fire kept one eye open and she stared at a little bush resting on the edge of the forest because she knew…behind that bush watching them, was the Avatar. The bush shifted just slightly and she watched as the boy ran away in shock and in pain, ran to tell the world of their secret…


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

His footsteps barely made a sound as he headed down the narrow dirt path which would curve and lead him straight to the small beach house they were staying in. He was angry, of course if anyone asked he would have denied it. He wasn't angry about losing to his teacher while playing Kaui Ball he should've known he would have lost anyway. The reason his blood was burning with the intensity of a thousand suns was because of that no good betraying water bender named, _Katara_.

He wanted to spit on that name and toss it into the depths of the underworld never to be remembered again. To think he used to actually _care_ about her. Now the only thing he wanted to do was to toss her back to the South Pole where no one knew she was alive. That little traitor. While he had to struggle to try and save the world, she just simply left. She abandoned him and could care less.

"Of course I like it here." Katara's voice came from in front of the trees just feet away from him catching Aang's attention instantly. Judging by the tone of her voice she seemed very happy, _grateful_, to be in the Fire Nation. Of course she would, she was with her own cruel and careless kind. "It's warm, safe…the only place where there's no fighting. No fear. It's just peaceful."

_All very good reasons to stop fighting, who wouldn't want that?_ Azula's words ate at his brain once again continuing to torment him. Katara had left him for the exact reasons the princess had told him. It was true…it was all true, Katara was with the Fire Nation. The girl he loved, was gone.

Then Azula's voice followed. What was Azula doing with Katara? From the sound of it the princess seemed to be contempt to be speaking to the water bender. Curiosity forced him to move closer to listen to them. He tip toed over to the trees and hid behind a bush. He crouched low and peeked through the leaves of the plant to see the two girls watching the sunset.

He listened to the fire bender ask Katara whether she was on her side no matter what. His stomach cringed he was hoping, praying that Katara just might still have a little bit of loyalty to him. "You're a water bender, do you know what I'm risking by being with you?" the words struck him. So Azula was helping Katara, they were probably good friends coming up with some scheme.

More words were exchanged, he was only half paying attention, before Katara pledged her loyalty fully to the Princess of Fire. "I would choose you." Aang's eyes stung as tears began to pour from them. "Either way I'll lose something dear to me, but…I can't lose you, I can't live without you." He wanted to punch the ground he wanted to _strangle_ Katara! He hated her! But then what he wasn't expecting occurred.

He watched as the two girls came together to create a kiss. His face fell blank only the tears from his eyes moved. He sat there completely stunned. They weren't friends, they weren't enemies that was for sure, they were lovers. It all made sense now.

Katara had betrayed them because she'd fallen in love with the princess. How could she leave him for Azula? And if that wasn't shocking enough the princess of all people had feelings for a water bender! It was sick. Azula his teacher, he thought he could trust her but she'd been lying to him about why she was there this entire time! He couldn't believe this. It was outrageous.

He was sad and upset but he was angry, he was filled with so much rage he could barely sit still. He had to do something. He had to make things the way they were before. He'd tell them, Sokka and Toph, no he would tell the entire WORLD. He would destroy them! Quickly he leaped onto his feet and sprinted away to towards the beach house to warn his _real_ friends.

It didn't take him long to get to the small house. He ran towards the stairs jumping over them boosting himself with air bending. He tore open the door to find Sokka and Toph just sitting there bored. "They're together!" he said clearly despite his heavy breathing.

"Huh?" Toph asked.

"Azula and Katara are together!" he repeated quickly there was no time to waste. Sokka made an odd expression thinking Aang was losing his mind.

"Well of course they're together they went for a walk remember?" Sokka said.

"No! Not that kind of together, I saw them, they were…they were," he could barely say it he started to feel sick inside. "Kissing!"

"What?" Sokka and Toph said together in shock.

"Katara's betrayed us." He explained and Sokka shook his head in disbelief.

"My sister would never-,"

"I thought that too Sokka but it's true! She's with Azula now! If there's any hope of getting her back we'll need help." He said. Sokka and Toph slowly came onto their feet.

"Help from who?" Toph said. _You've really done it now Katara,_ she thought. "There's no one to tell."

"We'll tell the soldiers and they'll deal with the princess I'm pretty sure it's forbidden for her to be with a water bender." The Avatar answered and turned heading for the door. "Come on let's go."

The three of them made their way to the small town where it seemed to be abandoned. Something wasn't right. Aang was too busy looking for the small base where the soldiers were kept. Toph was getting an uneasy feeling about coming here. This vacation now seemed like really bad idea.

They turned a corner and saw a group of soldiers waiting in the middle of the street. Aang let out a sigh of relief. "Good you guys are here." he said. "I just saw Princess Azula kissing my friend who's a water bender!" The tallest soldier stepped forward crossing his arms his eyes were wide open.

"Really?" the soldier said pretending to be surprised. "Mind telling us more?" The soldiers behind him chuckled darkly. "Because the princess told us a little boy about your size would come looking for us and would say the exact words you just said."

Aang started to get even madder now. The princess was lying to save herself from getting in trouble. "She told you that because she knew she's doing something she shouldn't!"

The soldier laughed again. "She also said he might say that too." The soldiers came around them so there was no escaping.

"But-but-!" Aang tried to come up with something to say but Azula had beat him and of course they'd listen to their princess, no wonder she wore her crown instead of trying to act like a normal kid.

"She additionally said that this little boy would be the Avatar. If you aren't the Avatar then we'll believe you and have her taken care of." One of the female soldiers said taking a step towards Aang who was now scared out of his mind. He backed away but only knocked into another soldier who snatched his arms. Toph couldn't earth bend and Sokka was no help they were tied up already.

The woman tore the headband away from Aang's forehead. "Well, well, well wadda you know? She was right." The soldiers all smiled widely. Then they stepped aside to reveal that Azula was walking over to them.

The princess wore a triumphant grin as she watched Aang be tied up. "She's the one you want!" he practically screamed. "Get _her_!" But the soldiers wouldn't take any orders from the Avatar, they tugged him back and the dragged him, the Water Tribe boy and the earth bender to prison.

Azula let out a sigh and turned to see Katara coming over to her watching her friends be taken away. "What's going to happen now?" the water bender whispered. She looked away from her friends to her lover. "How could you do this to them?"

"It wasn't hard trust me." Azula replied in her normal cold hearted tone. "When I want something I _will_ have it. They were stopping me so I…removed them. When I asked you whether you were with me no matter what," She leaned closer so Katara couldn't misunderstand her. "I was talking about this." she placed her hand on Katara's shoulder and somehow freakishly it felt cold. "You aren't having second thoughts are you?"

Katara lowered her head sadly. "No." she answered honestly.

"Good." The fire bender smiled and let out a sigh of contentedness. "Come on, you look tired." The princess spoke as if nothing happened and headed for the beach house.

Katara stood there for a moment as she heard the distant defiant shouting of the Avatar, her friend was being taken to jail. A good person was going to be punished and the world was about to be consumed in war with peace no where in sight. All that she has worked for had been crushed, somehow she knew it would turn out like this. She knew that her entire life would be altered the moment her lips discovered Azula's for the first time. She'd never see her friends again and surprisingly she isn't angry about it, she isn't trying to save them. She's just stunned.

She isn't going to worry about Aang, or her brother or Toph. She wasn't going to care about the rest of the world. She was going to be happy because her place was beside the Fire Nation's prodigy. For once she was going to be selfish and do something that would benefit her, if the rest of the world fell into depression, well…she didn't care. A smile crept over her face. Azula was definitely rubbing off on her.

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"I'm hungry."

"So?"

"So get me some food." Mai mumbled as she folded her arms observing the almost empty bay. Zuko though stood nervously practically dreading what was about to come. His sister was coming home. How exciting right? He didn't come down here because he would try to be the good big brother and welcome Azula home, he was there to make sure she wasn't going to try and tell their father whether she found out if the Avatar was alive or not.

"It's not like her to be late." He said teeth nearly chattering as his eyes darted in each direction trying to spot the familiar ship.

Miles and miles away from the bay on a rural area where no one could see her stood Azula next to her, Katara. "You remember what to do you right?" she asked once more making sure the water bender remembered every detail.

"Stay unseen until midnight then pretend to be a servant and sneak into the palace, and meet you at Azulon's statue." Katara said with a smile to see Azula had double checked about five times already. Proud to know water benders had good memories, the princess' nerves relaxed a little.

"How do I look?" Azula asked. Katara observed the fire bender from head to toe. Azula never looked so torn up in her life. The fire bender had purposely torn her clothes to shreds put cherry juice on her skin to make it look like blood and rolled around on the ground, the dirt may be permanently stuck to her there was so much.

"Um…" the tan girl said trying to find the right words. "Why are you doing this again?"

"You can't remember anything I tell you can you?" Azula shrugged. "I'll just explain later, I better go." She waved slightly and turned around to walk towards the edge of the cliff and jump into the water. The tan girl pulled her back and the princess became confused. "What?"

Katara answered with a passionate kiss which made Azula's knees weaken. A long moment passed before Katara managed to move away. "Good luck." The water bender whispered. Azula took a step forward.

"Or Zuko could wait just a little longer." The princess grinned.

"There will plenty of time for _that_ later. Now get out of here before we're seen." The tan girl said happily the fire bender sighed and once again headed for the cliff. Without glancing back the princess stretched her muscles before diving into the water.

Zuko crossed his arms hugging himself as he waiting impatiently, then he heard a splashing sound coming from the water. He glanced down to see his sister struggling to climb onto the board walk. She looked as white a ghost and she had dirt all over…she looked horrible. "Azula!" he said knowing he'd get in trouble if he didn't help her, when deep down he'd rather let her drown.

He grasped her wrists heaving with all his might. "Spirits how heavy are you?" he said straining his every muscle trying to pull her out of the water. Azula coughed spitting out handfuls of water before she could speak.

"Why do you have to be…" she pretended to have a fit of coughing. "-pathetic?" he dragged her out of the water and rolled her over to find she was shaking. "Cold." she could barely say.

"What happened to you?" he asked shocked, he'd never seen her like this before. "You like a whale just ate you and spat you back out."

Azula just stared up at the sky as if she was blind, she raised her hand and found Zuko's face squeezing his nose and poked his eyes as her hands fumbled over his face. "Daddy?" she said sounding as if she was delusional.

Zuko moved away from her deadly nails and looked at Mai. "Um…Azula?" he wondered but his words didn't seem to sink into her brain.

"Daddy, you won't believe it!" she declared. "The Avatar's alive!" Zuko's stomach sank and looked around quickly to see if anyone other than Mai heard. "I was fighting him and-and I tried to-," he covered Azula's mouth but she continued to talk.

"Shut up!" he whispered nervously to his sister who continued to talk under his palm. Words like Avatar and alive kept being repeated if someone went by they'd hear. "Be quiet!" He tore his sleeve and rolled the fabric up and stuffed it into Azula's mouth hoping it would keep her quiet. "Shhh!"

Azula spat the torn sleeve out. "AND THEN HE WENT INTO THE AVATAR STATE!" the princess blurted out.

"Hey Azula's home!" Ty Lee said cheerfully as she skipped over to them. Zuko continued to cover Azula's mouth to muffle her words, he was grateful to see Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee you know about the body what's wrong with her?" he asked quickly as the acrobat kneeled down beside the princess. Azula changed plans and pretended that Zuko's hands where smothering her and flailed her hands.

"Zuko! She can't breathe!" Ty Lee shoved his hand away. The princess lay there limp. Zuko stared down at Azula wondering if he accidentally killed her. Part of him was about to cheer if he did. Ty Lee leaned her ear close to Azula's mouth to see she was breathing, for a brief moment Azula stopped inhaling. "She needs air!"

The acrobat pulled Azula's mouth open and pinched the girl's nose and leaned forward giving her friend mouth to mouth. "Uh…." Zuko said just staring in shock. Ty Lee shot up quickly letting go of the princess with a strange expression. "What? What happened? Is she dead?"

"No." Ty Lee said looking as if she eaten something sour. "She stuck her tongue in my mouth."

"We should get her to the palace." Zuko said and Ty Lee nodded in agreement. The boy grabbed Azula's arms and Ty Lee got Azula's legs and they headed towards the palace. Mai followed knowing that the princess was up so something.


End file.
